Deal with the Devil
by AnnaTom23
Summary: What if Klaus not only has plans for Stefan but also for a blonde, young, gorgeous vampire. He takes them both on a journey and makes it his mission to show them the perks of being a vampire. She was supposed to be nothing but insurance to keep the ripper on track but he gets uncomfortable seeing Stefan over-protective over her. Set after s2x20. Klefaroline. (DARKER KLAUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He had eyes and ears everywhere. No one knew that he had been watching them very clearly for weeks now. They were all too consumed by the thoughts of taking down Elijah and keeping the doppelganger safe. They had yet to realize that their every move was being followed. From what everybody knew Klaus was always one step ahead of everyone but they didn't even consider it a possibility that he had already won the game being played.

He had his witches study each and every one of the people of the town close to the precious doppelganger. There were the Salvatore brothers fawning all over Elena. Stefan was the controlled, caring yet boring boyfriend while Damon, the older Salvatore, was impulsive and a true vampire. They would both risk their lives for the doppelganger which was exactly what he needed, At least for the time being.

Jeremy Gilbert, the annoying little brother who hated vampires. Then there was Aunt Jenna, Alaric the history teacher/ vampire hunter. There was Caroline Forbes. The best friend and the baby vampire. A blonde beauty but a means to an end. The other best friend was Bonnie, the Bennett witch. She could come handy someday, alas, she had to die. Matt Donovan, the human quarterback who had too much on his plate as it is and now vampires too. Tyler Lockwood, the werewolf and a whole lot of people willing to die for Elena.

Klaus had exactly what he needed for the sacrifice now his only concern was the interference from one of the Salvatore brothers which would most likely be Damon. So he went by to the Grill to warn Damon.

He saw two men talking to each other and knew one was Alaric and the other had to be Damon. He approached them and took his seat next to the vampire.

"Gentlemen, why so glum?" he asked.

Damon was not in the mood to be interrupted today. He had fed Elena his blood and if the sacrifice took place tonight, she would come back as a vampire and she would hate him for eternity. Damon didn't bother to look at the person wanting to piss him off but the annoyed look on Alaric's face was enough to tell him who it was.

"Klaus I presume?" Damon asked as he sighed.

"In the flesh" he looked to Alaric then and smiled, "Thanks for the loner, mate"

Damon stood up and walked closer to him, "Any reason you decided to stop by to say 'hi'?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger" Klaus stated keeping his calm.

Damon's fake smile was enough to confirm it before Klaus continued, "Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret." He smiled but this was not hiding the evident threat in his voice.

"Thanks for the advice. But I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance." Damon asked his voice still dripping with irony.

"You must be kidding. Right? I have my vampire, my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. And if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up" Klaus said as he stared the vampire in front of him and flashed out of there.

Damon knew he needed to correct his mistake and at any cost had to stop the ritual from happening tonight. Klaus threatened his life and right now he didn't care so after getting the location of Klaus' sacrificial lambs from Katherine, he directly went to the tomb to free the baby vampire. He got rid of Klaus' warlock, Maddox, courtesy to football star, Matt Donovan.

In a matter of minutes, Damon had knocked out Matt who was threatening to kill him with the wooden bullets and had freed Caroline and Tyler from the chains in the tomb. It was almost time for the ritual and the moon would be at its peak in a matter of minutes. That meant it was time for Tyler to turn into a werewolf. They were half way through, with Caroline helping Matt and Damon looking out for any danger AKA Klaus, when Tyler let out a scream.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked. Her voice laced with genuine concern for her friend and well herself and Damon. Being vampires, a bite from werewolves could kill them and once Tyler phased he had no control over himself.

"It's already starting" Tyler responded as he clutched his heart and began walking swiftly through the forest to the Lockwood cellar.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go!" Damon commented as he followed Tyler's lead. They all followed behind closely and picked up their pace.

Klaus had already been waiting for Elena and Stefan at the Salvatore Boarding house. Stefan tried to stop Klaus from taking Elena but it was no use and now Klaus was long gone. He had handed over Elena to the witch to take her to the spot for the ritual. He too eventually made this appearance there but after a total turn of events which was not expected. Damon had been bit and when Damon confronted Klaus about releasing his werewolf and vampire and killing the warlock, Klaus practically laughed in his face saying he had a backup for everything.

Tyler's phasing was over and Matt was left to take care of him while Caroline and Stefan dealt with another major crisis. Jenna had been turned into a vampire and she was the replacement for Caroline. Damon's blood was impure so he couldn't offer himself as a replacement but Stefan and Caroline were a totally different case.

"I'm coming over. Just wait for me and don't do something stupid Stefan" Caroline spoke into her phone as she exited the Lockwood house and moved towards the forest.

"Caroline, you shouldn't come. Klaus will not hesitate to kill you…." Stefan spoke from the other side of the line.

"And he won't hesitate to kill you too. Listen we're going to figure something out. I'll be there in five. Bye" she said as she hurried into the forest and placed her cellphone into her pocket.

She was scurrying through the forest just when she heard something. She stopped in the middle and looked around cautiously. She heard the sound of a twig breaking again and turned but saw nobody. "Whose there?" she yelled out. It was a full moon. She didn't want any other wolves to come take a snack from her and leave her with a bite that could kill her. Correction that _would_ kill her.

She turned quite a few times to see if anybody was there and when she finally turned she saw an unknown face and that was the last thing she remembered before darkness consumed her.

"Caroline will meet us there. We have to go now before she reaches there alone." Stefan announced to everyone. Elijah, Damon and Bonnie nodded as they made their way outside of the old witch house. Elijah and Bonnie were taking the lead while Damon and Stefan were following behind.

"So who do you think is going to take Jenna's place? You or Blondie?" Damon commented sardonically.

"I don't know Damon. But I won't let Elena lose anyone else. She has already suffered too much." Stefan replied as he flashed to the sight of the ritual.

Elijah, Bonnie and Damon were supposed to make their appearance after Klaus had broken the curse and he would be in his most vulnerable state for Elijah to finish with the help of Bonnie's magic of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't recall you being on the guest list" Klaus commented as he made his way to the mountain top where Stefan stood.

"We need to talk" Stefan answered back confidently.

Klaus nodded and they made their way back to where the ritual was happening next to Elena and Jenna.

The three girls, Elena, the doppelganger, Jenna, the vampire and Jules the werewolf were present in three circles of fire. Greta the witch was on the further end with a spell book and the moonstone.

"Very well then." Klaus continued, "What can I do for you Mr. Salvatore?"

"There's no need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan replied trying to look anywhere instead of Elena's eyes.

"Stefan no!" Elena exclaimed. Klaus smiled, shook his head and replied, "Now why would I do that? I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women. Three Goddesses."

"Just let her go Klaus." Stefan stated rather annoyed. "Stefan please" Elena pleaded.

"So whose it gonna be Elena? Stefan or Jenna?" Klaus asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"NO!" Elena yelled as Klaus cut her off by shoving a wooden stake into Stefan back right next to his heart and stated, "Don't worry love. You won't have to make that choice. I have other plans for Stefan here"

With that he dropped Stefan to the ground, writhing in pain.

The sacrifice went as planned until Elijah, Bonnie and Damon showed up. Greta had been killed by Damon and he was carrying Elena home while Stefan and Bonnie were to stay in order to confirm that Klaus was dead once and for all. Elijah had his hand inside Klaus' chest, clutching his heart until Klaus dropped the 'I still have our family' bomb on him and he fled along with Klaus before Stefan or Bonnie could do anything.

After Jenna's funeral, Damon had exposed his bite to Stefan and Stefan promised that he would find a cure for the werewolf bite.

Stefan had just recently, by the help of the witch spirits, discovered that Klaus had the cure for the werewolf bite so Stefan didn't wait a second and ended up making his way to Alaric's apartment.

Caroline had been missing for quite some time now but with the mayhem going on, no one noticed. She had been consumed by darkness for a long time and could not make out exactly what happened. She rubbed her sore neck and started to look around. She was definitely in an apartment. It looked a little familiar but she couldn't exactly put who owned it or how she got there. She rubbed her neck and sat up with her back propped against the wall. She saw a familiar face looming over her. It was Elena.

"Elena?" Caroline asked still feeling lightheaded.

"Nope. Guess again" she replied.

Caroline instantly knew it wasn't Elena but her doppelganger bitch, "Katherine!" she exclaimed highly annoyed.

"Correct. Here" Katherine offered her a blood bag and she accepted it cautiously.

"Where am I? What happened?" Caroline asked as she ripped open the blood bag and looked around.

"You don't remember. Well Klaus brought you here. I'm assuming he snapped your neck" Katherine answered wondering what Klaus had planned for the baby vampire.

It suddenly hit Caroline. She was rushing through the woods and she heard noises and when she turned around to see who it was, someone snapped her neck. Klaus snapped her neck. Bastard. Hadn't he done enough? What more could he want? She thought to herself.

"Oh yeah and he kept snapping your neck every time you moved even the slightest" Katherine added with a fake smiled as she walked back to kitchen counter.

"I have to get out…" Caroline was cut off by someone entering the apartment. It was Stefan.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked as he passed her a confused look. She had never been gladder to see anyone than she was right now to see Stefan.

He instantly came to her and hugged her tightly and slightly confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Klaus brought her here. Thanks for noticing I'm still in the room." Katherine commented sarcastically as she waved her hand from the kitchen counter before she sped to Stefan and shoved him into the opposite wall.

Caroline ran towards Katherine to shove her into the other wall away from him but Katherine loosened her grip on Stefan and threw Caroline against the coffee table in the middle of the room. The table crashed into pieces and a few of them entered Caroline's back but she ignored the pain and grabbed two wooden pieces of the table and charged Katherine again. This time she threw one stake to Stefan who caught it immediately and shoved it into Katherine arm causing her to yelp in pain. As she removed the stake from her arm, Caroline jumped up on her and tried to shove the stake into Katherine back but Katherine immediately grabbed her wrist and staked Caroline into her stomach.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled and tried to move to her but Katherine blocked his way and said, "Look who we have here"

Right on cue, Klaus and Elijah entered the apartment. The first thing they noticed was the condition of the place. It was thrashed. Klaus looked around and then moved towards the living room where he saw Caroline squealing in pain trying to remove a wooden stake from her abdomen and then his eyes locked with Stefan who was held up against the wall by Katherine. Klaus moved his gaze back to the blonde beauty in front of him and bent down to where she was laying in the middle of the room. "Easy there love. You'll hurt yourself" he said as he pulled the stake out and she screamed at the impact.

Katherine walked towards the kitchen and left Stefan with Klaus. "I need your help" Stefan stated sheepishly. "All in good time but for now I have duties to my own family. You see I made a promise to my brother to reunite him with our family and so I shall" Klaus added as he shoved a dagger into Elijah's heart saying sweet things, "Shh! Sleep tight brother"

Stefan and Caroline's eyes widened and to be honest they weren't expecting Klaus would dagger his own brother. Stefan moved protectively in front of Caroline and Klaus seemed to have noticed that. "It hasn't even been a day since the doppelganger died and you've already moved on? I thought you were better than that Stefan" Klaus commented jokingly as he moved to stand right into Stefan's face.

"He needs the cure for the werewolf bite. Damon had been bit by a werewolf." Caroline yelled trying to lessen the tension in the air. Klaus smirked at her and replied, "I know love. But how do you know? You've been here since before the ritual"

"That would be me. I filled her in" Katherine added from the corner of the room. "_Aah_! Katerina. Always so eager." Klaus stated and glared her.

"Well? Do you have the cure or not?" Caroline asked inquisitively but was quickly silenced by Stefan's deadly glare.

Klaus let out a chuckle and then raised his eyebrows at her and then looked at Stefan, "Now why would I give you the cure? What do you have for me in return?" he asked.

"I'll do anything you say" Stefan said confidently. Now Caroline glared him and whispered, "Are you crazy Stefan? You will do anything for HIM?"

Obviously Klaus had heard everything and it wasn't like she was trying to hide something so he put a fake hurt expression on his face and put his hand over his heart.

"Well I don't know if I have any use for you the way you are now. If it was the ripper, now that would be a different story" Klaus stated devilishly as he tossed a blood bag towards Stefan.

After an hour, Stefan had gone through heaps of blood bags and still Klaus kept throwing more his way until Caroline began, "Okay stop! That's enough. He'll lose control this way"

Klaus passed her a deadly stare and then he began moving towards her. This time Stefan wouldn't be there to protect her because he was busy with the blood bags and Katherine definitely wouldn't help her. Like ever. He moved towards her and she kept moving back until her back hit the wall. He halted in front of her. His face only an inch away from hers. He moved his hand towards her hair and played with one of the blonde ringlets.

"I like him this way. This is his true nature. This _our_ true nature." He said as he stared her a played with her hair.

Her breathing hitched at the close proximity and she flinched away from his touch. He sighed and moved towards the kitchen counter again. He bit into his wrist and let the blood drop into a vial.

"This is the cure mate. But if you want it, you're going to have to make me deal." Klaus stated as he played with the vial in his hand.

Stefan nodded and said, "Anything. Just give me the cure!" Caroline eyed Klaus suspiciously before commenting, "How do we know you're not tricking us?"

Klaus shook his head and motioned for Katherine to come towards him. He held out her wrist and bit into it causing Katherine to scream. "Are you crazy?" Caroline yelled as she saw the venom spread through Katherine's veins. It's not like she didn't deserve it but Caroline was a believer of second chances and forgiveness.

Klaus didn't even look at her and bit into his wrist and forced it into Katherine's mouth, "You worry too much love. I assure you my blood is the cure"

They all looked to Katherine's wrist and it had healed. There was no bite like it never happened. Caroline's eyes widened in shock and so did Stefan's while Klaus grinned.

"So the ripper in return for the cure for Damon?" Klaus asked mischievously.

Stefan finally stood up from the pond of blood from his filthy feeding habits. "You let Caroline go and take the cure with her and I'll come with you and I'll do whatever you want" he proposed.

Klaus let out a huge laugh like Stefan had cracked the biggest joke and then put on a dead serious expression and continued, "Don't joke around Stefan. I have other plans for her. As for the cure, Katerina will you take this to Damon?"

Katherine's eyes shot up at her chance for running away from Klaus, "So you want me to leave?" she asked cunningly.

"Yes and if I were you I'd hurry…" He wasn't allowed to complete as Katherine stole the vial out of his reach and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"She'll never come back!" Stefan exclaimed as he watched Katherine flee for her life with the cure. Klaus only smirked and shrugged.

"She's on vervain. I know. But she will give the cure to your brother. Trust me on that" Klaus stated as he began to move towards the door.

"Hello? I'm still here. What's my part in all of this? I didn't even do anything or ask for anything!" Caroline waved his hand in front of him sarcastically.

He turned around passing her his dimpled smile, "As I said I have plans for the two of you."

Caroline scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Of course you have" Klaus smirked and made his way out of the apartment. They both reluctantly followed behind him. Klaus had his black SUV parked outside. Another vampire was sitting in the driver seat and Klaus motioned for Stefan to join him in the front while he sat in the back with Caroline. She rest her head against the window of the car and sat as far away from Klaus as possible and he noticed that too. Stefan sat in front silently. She could tell he was sad. Elena was alive and Damon was also probably alive but he could not go back to them.

Klaus was observing each and every moment of theirs. Especially Caroline's. He did not know what but she was really something else. He had never come across a person like her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she was strong and bold. She enjoyed the powers she had as a vampire and her beauty was also captivating. She was loyal to her friends even to the extent to getting herself killed in the process. He needed that loyalty. He would have that loyalty.

"So Stefan, shall we go to Chicago first? Refresh some old memories?" Klaus asked referring to the time Stefan had black outs.

"We don't have any memories together Klaus" Stefan replied harshly. Klaus smiled to himself but before he could say anything Caroline spoke.

"Stefan, the big, bad hybrid is asking your opinion. You're lucky, some of us don't even get that choice!" She retorted coldly.

Klaus let out a chuckle and then moved closer to her. She instantly moved towards the car door away from him until she was trapped. He eyed her suspiciously and moved his hand to caress her cheek but she slapped it away. He smiled again and then harshly grabbed her chin and looked into her deep, blue orbs, "Feisty! I like it" he exclaimed. She struggled against his grip but he held her tightly and her strength was no match for his original, hybrid strength. She stopped struggling and looked directly into his eyes with revulsion and disgust.

He smirked as she stopped struggling and stared into his eyes. It was like she was trying to read his soul. "You should watch that mouth of yours love. I have plans for you and I wouldn't want something to happen to your tongue." He threatened but before she could answer Stefan looked back and interjected, "Klaus let her go!" Klaus rolled his eyes and faced towards Stefan, "Same goes for you ripper." He then looked to Caroline and added, "Are we clear?" She just scowled and replied harshly, "Crystal!"

Klaus let go of her and smirked yet again as Stefan breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Caroline, "Are you okay?" She just nodded in return. After a while she rested her head against the window and looked out to the passing trees and signs and then came the sign 'You are leaving Mystic Falls', which scared the shit out of her. She was leaving Mystic Falls. It would've been exciting and thrilling if she wasn't leaving with Klaus! She had plans and so many dreams and a future all mapped out and none of them included Klaus.

He noticed her body stiffen as she saw the sign. He knew that she hadn't ever been outside of Mystic Falls or at least his research told him that. He couldn't help but take her along with him. She was a beauty. Her golden hair and her porcelain skin were too much for him to bear. He saw the loyalty she had for her friends and he would have it one day. But he wanted more than loyalty, he wanted her. He wanted to feel every inch of that magnificent body against his own. He wanted her and so he would have her. Not now but one day perhaps. He knew she hated him but Klaus always liked the chase. Every now and then she would look towards Stefan and encourage with a nod or a warm, genuine smile.

After the ride of utter silence, they stopped in the middle of nowhere at a small bar/pub. It had a rough appearance and Caroline was sure it would be the same inside although she wasn't sure why they stopped there. Klaus and his vampire minion got out of the car immediately but Stefan and Caroline hesitated for a moment before reluctantly getting out nodding to each other.

"So why are we here?" Stefan asked to avoid Caroline asking the same thing and resulting in her getting on Klaus' bad side.

Klaus let out a sigh as he observed his surroundings and then looked towards Caroline before answering, "We are at a bar and I'm sure we're here to drink"

"Shall we love?" He asked again extending his hand towards Caroline. She scoffed and pushed past him towards the door of the bar with Stefan trailing not far behind her with a slight grin across his face. He walked past Klaus saying, "You just can't force loyalty Klaus"

Klaus' expressions hardened as he tried to control his urge to rip out Stefan's heart and to teach the young, blonde beauty some manners. He waited for his anger to subside so he wouldn't harm his companions while Stefan and Caroline entered the bar together.

"What do you think he wants with us?" Caroline asked as she sipped her drink.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I guess just some murder buddies. Don't worry I'll get you out as soon as I have the chance." Stefan stated reassuringly still looking around.

"What about you?" she asked curiously then regretted it immediately after seeing the knowing look on Stefan's face.

"What did I miss?" They heard Klaus coming towards their booth in the corner. Caroline and Stefan both rolled their eyes in annoyance. Seriously? Couldn't they have one minute of private time.

Klaus noticed their expressions and deliberately slid into the chair next to Caroline, pushing her inside and trapping her between the wall and himself. "HEY!" she shrieked involuntarily.

"Now that you two have enjoyed yourself" Klaus began ignoring her previous remark and continued, "I believe it is time for work." Stefan and Caroline, both, passed each other confused looks as to what their 'work' would be. Before they could ask anything Klaus moved closer towards the table between him and Stefan and rested his elbows on the table with his face coming right in front of Stefan's. He locked his eyes with Stefan's and his pupils began to dilate, "I want you to pick dinner for us. How about that blonde for you ripper?" Klaus compelled as he gestured towards a young, blonde girl by the other end of the bar playing pool with her friends.

Stefan involuntarily began to move towards the girl and her friends. Caroline looked at Klaus in disbelief and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? He doesn't take human blood. He can't control it!" Klaus let out a chuckle and then faced her completely, "I'm just showing him his true nature. Beside it's the quickest way to see if the vervain is out of his system or not" he replied. She shook her head in disbelief and tried to move past him to stop Stefan. "Now now, be a good girl for me will you?" Klaus stated while he locked his gaze with hers and compelled her, "Sit down and relax" Caroline did as she was told. This was a clear indication for him that the vervain was long gone.

"I want you to kiss me Caroline" He said as his pupils dilated and he looked directly into her blue orbs.

"What?" She shrieked not caring if the whole bar would hear her.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Kiss me!" He ordered firmly and coldly.

She moved closer to him and raised her hand, but instead of cupping his face, he slapped him across his cheek leaving a burning, stinging sensation across his face.

"You sick bastard!" she exclaimed angrily as tears started forming in her eyes.

Klaus was still shocked from what happened. She had been pretending the vervain was out of her system. His shock was, however, replaced by pure anger and frustration. How dare she defy him? No one had ever defied Klaus. Certainly not a baby vampire. He didn't hesitate a second before he abruptly grabbed her wrist to the point of breaking it. His hold was strong and firm, not strong. He was leaving bruises across her skin.

"Let me go!" Caroline yelled as the tears flooded her eyes and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't ever do that again Caroline! Otherwise I'll make sure you suffer." He threatened her with his voice laced in venom.

"Fine kill me. It's better than being compelled anyways" she hissed back at him before she stood up and abruptly flashed out of the bar.

Klaus stood there shocked from Caroline's outburst. What happened? Why was she so against being compelled? Why did it bother him? He had killed people for crimes lesser than this. This girl had the nerve to slap him, to disrespect him and she was still walking around freely. No this would not happen. She would pay for her mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been just a minute ago that Stefan heard Caroline and Klaus' argument. He watched Caroline stomp past him out of the bar with tears staining her cheeks. He knew he had to check up on her but this damn compulsion wasn't letting him do anything else than feed. He quickly grabbed a young college girl and bit into her neck after compelling her and retracted his fangs from her neck and began pushing her towards the booth where Klaus was already feeding off the poor waitress.

Definitely an angry Klaus, he thought to himself. He was sure it would only take a slip of his tongue to make the hybrid rip out his heart and then go after Caroline and then Damon and everyone he ever cared about so he went over to Klaus very carefully, studying his every movement and expression.

Klaus dropped the body of the waitress to the ground and licked the remnants of blood from his chin with his fingers and looked to Stefan with an annoyed look.

"I brought you a little treat." Stefan stated motioning towards the girl in his arms with an injured neck.

Klaus glared him for a moment and then shifted his gaze towards the girl. She was blonde and looked very similar to Caroline.

"Come here sweetheart" Klaus compelled the girl looking into her deep blue eyes. Another trait of Caroline. He cursed himself for thinking about the baby vampire so often.

The girl shivered and moved hesitantly as she sat his lap. She let out a whimper when Klaus removed her hair from her shoulder to fully expose her neck to him but Klaus silenced her, running his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Shh, no need to worry love. It'll all be over soon." The girl nodded meekly. He loved to give his victims false hope and then snatch it from them.

He noticed Stefan staring and observing his every movement, "Well ripper, what do you want?" he asked annoyed by Stefan's behavior.

Stefan hesitated for a moment but then spoke up, "I need to go outside to get some fresh air."

Klaus pondered a while and then all his thoughts went to Caroline. Stefan would only be going to check up on Caroline. He clenched his jaw and thought to deny Stefan to meet Caroline but then thought of a bigger punishment for the baby vampire. "By all means ripper. But do know this if you try to escape…. I will kill everyone you've ever met. Starting from your brother!"

Without another word Stefan flashed out of the bar to follow Caroline. Klaus was burning on the inside. He couldn't handle the thought of Stefan being caring for Caroline. He was feeling possessive over the baby vampire. He convinced himself that maybe it was his wolf gene trying to dominate and claim Caroline. Either way he had to teach both of them who was the alpha male and there would be only one person who could make the plans around here and he yet had to punish Caroline for her little outburst. 'What better way than to give a little reenactment', he thought to himself. He looked at the blonde human girl in his arms shivering and probably praying to whatever supreme power she thought could help her. He smirked seeing the affect he had on her and was sure that this was what he wanted to see on Caroline. He wanted her to know her place and to fear him for the right reasons.

"Caroline" Stefan called out looking here and there outside the bar. He heard whimpers and sobs at a fair distance and began moving towards that direction. He knew it could only be Caroline and he was right.

She was there, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees with her back against the wall. Tears were staining her pink cheeks and her hair and clothes, everything was messed. She was looking like the perfect disastrous site.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked as he moved cautiously towards her and sat next to her. His voice was truly laced with concern and Caroline could see that and it made a small smile creep up her face.

"I'm sorry Stefan" she replied as she again began sobbing uncontrollably.

Stefan hugged her and held her still as she let out her tears and stroked her hair hushing her. "It's okay Caroline. You have all the right to be upset…"

He was cut off by Caroline, "No I don't. I shouldn't be like this. Like the old Caroline. This stuff happens to everybody then why me?"

"Hey, no one is kidnapped by an evil, immortal hybrid every day so you have every right to be upset. But that's not what's really bothering you is it?" he asked as he smiled towards her.

She shook her head and replied, "It's just like Damon all over again. Compulsion and … I hate this. I have plans and none of them involve this."

Stefan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and replied, "Don't worry. You remember what I promised you. I'll get you out of this. Just don't let Klaus get to you. Now come on, let's go!"

Stefan stood up and offered her his hand and she took it gladly. She needed to let everything out. She needed a friend and she got Stefan. Who else would understand better than Stefan? He had seen so much in his life and he could understand all the vampire problems. He was like Caroline's mentor for vampire 101.

They were making their way towards the bar, chatting to each other, they both halted as soon as they saw a young, blonde girl approach them. Her neck was bitten into by a vampire. She was the same girl Stefan gave to Klaus but what was she doing out here?

She was walking around, dumbfounded, like she was compelled. She looked around and then moved towards Caroline. She stood right in front of Caroline and stared her. "Are you Caroline? Klaus' friend?" the girl asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the other part of the question but answered anyways considering she didn't want to lash out on an innocent girl. "Yes." Caroline answered cautiously.

Stefan and Caroline both glanced at each other unable to comprehend what was going on until the Caroline's head snapped in the direction of the girl. Veins appeared underneath her eyes and her fangs extended. The girl had just cut her arms and the blood was trickling down her arms taunting both the vampires. Caroline should feel the rush of the blood gushing through her veins as she hadn't fed in a while.

"Stefan?" Caroline called out to him for help hoping he would stop her before she would do something she'd regret forever.

Stefan instantly threw Caroline back towards the wall and moved towards the girl but before he could even move her Caroline was up and next to the girl. She was quick and right now she wasn't thinking it was only her bloodlust controlling her. Stefan couldn't even think until Caroline sank her fangs into the poor girl's neck and began sucking the life out of her. Caroline was the one who had the most control of her cravings and to see her like this scared Stefan.

The girl's scream let Stefan out of his train of thoughts and he instantly pushed away Caroline and shoved her into the nearest wall. The girl's lifeless body dropped to the floor. He shook her a couple of times yelling her name. "Caroline! Look around. This isn't you. It's the bloodlust. Fight it! You're better than this. She's just a girl." He said as he released her when she snapped out of her cravings and realized that she drained the poor girl.

"Oh my God! What did I do?" Caroline walked over to the girl and kneeled in front of her and covered her mouth with her hands.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, Klaus walked in on them with his vampire driver buddy. He looked at Stefan and then towards the girl and then towards Caroline.

Caroline didn't even spare him a glance. All she could see was the resemblance between her and the girl and the fact that she just killed an innocent girl. Her hunger got the best of her once again. The worst part was she enjoyed it. "Stefan?" she said barely above a whisper as tears began welling in her eyes.

"It's okay. Don't worry I'll get it" Stefan moved to her and kneeled in front of her and held her hands as she began crying again, "Hey! You didn't do it on purpose. I'll feed her my blood. It's going to be okay."

Caroline shook her head but before she could think anything else she knew who was to blame. It was Klaus. He sent the girl. She stood up and walked up to him, "You did this! You sent her here!" she yelled at him pointing her finger towards him accusingly.

"I did nothing love. I just invited you to the party. You're the one dancing." He stated with a devilish grin spread across his face. He leaned in closer to her and whispered into her ear, "This is who you are love. I will make sure you embrace it."

"Caroline she's breathing. She's alive. You didn't kill her" Stefan said as he kept feeding the girl his blood. Caroline instantly let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the girl and compelled her.

"Well that's a shame. But I do hope you've learnt your lesson. Both of you. Next time either of you even thinks to disobey me I will make sure you both suffer." Klaus stated sternly as he made his way to the SUV they came in and sat in the passenger seat while the driver took his seat.

Stefan looked towards Caroline and nodded reassuringly and they both moved towards the car and sat in the back, looking anywhere but towards the arrogant hybrid in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been endless hours of driving. The ride was silent instead of Klaus directing the other vampire and him speaking on the phone to somebody about some packages. Caroline didn't make eye contact with him ever since he threatened them. She was not afraid of him but the consequences of her actions definitely scared the shit out of her. Stefan and she kept passing each other nods, smiles and looks but not a word to Klaus.

Klaus felt like he was almost invisible to the two vampires in the back making 'puppy eyes' at each other. It had not been more than a few days that he had killed the 'love of their life' and the both of them already seemed to have moved on. His anger and rage was rising by the minute. Caroline was deep into slumber in Stefan's arms and he hugged her tighter when she snuggled into his chest. Just a few hours ago, she wouldn't allow him just a kiss and now she was 'canoodling' with the ripper. Stefan was no saint and he was as horrible as Klaus was. Truth be told, the 20s Stefan reinvented the term 'torture'.

A few moments later the car stopped and Klaus' suffocation got the best of him and he jumped out of the vehicle. Stefan slightly shook Caroline but she groaned slightly so he picked her up and got out of the car, careful not to wake her up. After almost killing someone who looked exactly like her, she needed all the rest she could get before once again facing Klaus. Caroline instinctively wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

The driver drove away leaving them right outside a hotel. Klaus noticed the way she clung onto his shirt. He looked to Stefan and raised his eyebrows, "This is interesting. I never thought the ripper would settle for a baby vampire?" he stated trying to get a rise out of him.

Stefan just rolled his eyes and shrugged as they walked into the lobby and checked into the hotel. Klaus asked for their penthouse and so they made their way to the top. Klaus burst open the doors of the penthouse followed by Stefan with Caroline still in his arms.

Stefan was still looking around when he heard Klaus order, "Put her in that room." He said pointing towards the room at the right, "You and me have somewhere to be"

With that he flashed to the entrance of the penthouse and tapped his foot impatiently. He would deal with Caroline later. For now he had to give the _'ripper'_ a gift or two.

Seconds later Stefan joined him and gave him a nod before they both headed out. In the back of Stefan's mind he was happy that Klaus left Caroline back at the hotel alone, at least, she'd have a chance to run. And maybe she might even be able to escape him while Stefan kept Klaus occupied.

Finally they entered a bar where Stefan saw an old, dark skinned woman with short hair approach them. Gloria. Stefan could swear he had seen her before but he couldn't exactly remember when or where. "Klaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore! To what do I owe this pleasure?" the woman greeted them.

"Well I need your help with a little something. I broke the hybrid curse but the only point to have broken the curse was to make more hybrids but I can't seem to do that. Care to explain what seems to be causing the problem?" Klaus stated slightly irritated. He had already tried turning some werewolves during their journey but none of them seemed to pull through the transition. Half of the pack he turned went rabid and other half just bled out.

"You killed the vampire? The werewolf? The doppelganger? And did your witch use the moonstone?" the witch asked cautiously while looking through some books that seemed to be grim moirés.

Klaus nodded and then glanced at Stefan who looked like hell. Probably hearing the doppelganger was dead was still too much for him. "Mate why don't you go out and grab lunch for us? We have a long day ahead of us" Klaus added as he motioned Stefan to leave.

Stefan didn't want to leave the conversation in the middle but meddling with Klaus would only seem to infuriate him further so he went out when he glanced around for the perfect meal but instead saw a familiar face. _Katherine Pierce_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he walked up to her across the street from the witch bar.

"Don't you two look chummy?" Katherine retorted leaning against the lamp post. "Klaus you're new besty?" she added tauntingly.

"You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead" he stated trying to ignore her snarky comments.

"Happy to know you still care! I thought you would've moved on with Caroline." She spoke as she played with the ends of her hair, "So tell me if I'm wrong. Klaus is looking for a necklace. That's the necklace you gave to Elena."

Stefan pursed his lips together forming a thin line. "Goodbye Katherine!" he added and began to move away until she blocked his way saying, "Hey Hey Hey wait! You're up to something tell me?"

"I happen to know where it is but too bad for Klaus. He'll never know. Now goodbye Katherine" he stated and began walking away from her but this time he wasn't stopped. She began walking beside him.

"Tell me that's not your big diabolical plan" spoke as she began pacing behind him, "Anyways I know you'll figure it out. Why is the baby vampire here? Is she Klaus' new play toy?" she asked sarcastically with a hint of jealousy.

Stefan didn't reply and kept walking until she grabbed his arm and turned him to look at her directly, "Look Stefan whatever you're planning … you've got to be careful about Klaus' sister. She'll ruin you!" she warned.

"I know that more than anything Katherine. But I'm not going to do something that's going to risk not only my life but also Caroline's. She is my responsibility now" He stated trying to convince himself more than Katherine.

"If Klaus had his eyes set on her, you should forget her and move on! Save yourself. You'll get hurt in between all this" Katherine warned as she looked around for signs of Klaus and his minions.

Stefan forced a smile and moved away from her again towards the bar, crossing the road in between yelling "Happy to know you still care!"

"Where have you been mate?" Klaus asked as Stefan approached him. He was sitting outside the bar.

Stefan chose to ignore his question and answered with another one of his questions, "Did you get kicked out?"

Klaus chuckled slightly and then got up and wrapped his arm around Stefan's neck in a friendly manner as they both started strolling down the street back towards their hotel.

"What do you plan to do with Caroline? I will not let any harm come to her Klaus. I mean it" Stefan questioned and then threatened Klaus as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

Klaus was impressed by his loyalty towards her and her loyalty towards him. This was the kind of loyalty he wanted, he needed and he would have it. "Well Stefan I second you on that. I will not let any harm come to either of you as long as you both behave and come along with me on _my_ terms"

It was clear to Stefan that Klaus wasn't going to let them both back anytime soon. But there was at least a silver lining to these dark clouds. He would not let any harm come to them or at least he wouldn't kill them. At least it was a start for Stefan. Now he had to make sure only to get Caroline out of this mess safely.

Caroline woke up, not long after Klaus and Stefan left. She had slept pretty well and even though she tried to stay in bed, her body was forcing her to get out. She was actually tired of sleeping if that was even possible. At first she was startled by her surroundings then she found a note on her bedside.

_Don't worry Caroline. Klaus has taken me somewhere. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.  
There are some clothes in the bag underneath the bed. I'll be back soon. Hopefully.  
- Stefan _

Of course it had to be Klaus, she thought to herself. She took a long, soothing shower, washing away all her worries and enjoying the hot bath while it lasted. She then changed into the clothes that were in the bag. She knew these clothes were the grace of Klaus considering the length of the short she wore but right now she didn't have much of a choice. It was either bloodied, ripped, designer clothes from home or new skanky, designer clothes from Klaus. She'd always go for the new ones.

After getting ready an idea popped into Caroline's mind. While Klaus and Stefan were gone, she was alone so she could at least contact back Mystic Falls to tell them to be extra careful and to not look for them and to talk to her mom and to calm her down. She quickly slipped out of the bedroom and wandered around the penthouse looking for a phone. Her cell phone would obviously be in Klaus' back pocket and after searching forever she finally found a landline. But her hopes were once again crushed because the line was dead. She cursed Klaus for being so careful and then decided that she had to contact back home and for that she'd just have to make a move even though in the back of her mind Stefan's words 'Don't do anything stupid' were roaming around but this wasn't stupid technically. She would just be utilizing Klaus' absence.

With that she carefully stepped out the penthouse and looked right left for any sign of Klaus or Stefan. When she saw no one she moved to her right towards the elevator, maybe she could go downstairs and compel the staff to let her use the phone without reporting it to a badass hybrid. As soon as she pressed the elevator button, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. At first she thought it would be Klaus and she was so busted but when she turned around she couldn't control but let out a sigh of relief to see an unfamiliar face.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked as he stood behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think I'm answerable to you" Caroline shrugged and pressed the button a couple of times waiting for the lift.

The guy looked at her and replied, "Klaus left me in charge to take care that you don't run away. You need to get back inside or else…"

He wasn't allowed to complete as Caroline curled up her lip and showed him her fangs and the veins became obvious under her eyes as they began to redden. "Or else what?" she hissed.

He lunged forward at her, displaying his own vampire features. He tried to drag her back to the room but she struggled and tackled him to the ground. They kept clawing and tackling each other. Caroline moved her hand forward to punch him but he caught her hand and twisted her arm, breaking her bones. She screamed in pain as he dragged her back into the penthouse and threw her onto the floor in the living room. Caroline landed flat on her stomach but recovered instantly and looked around for a weapon and found a wooden table right next to her.

Without any hesitation, she broke the leg of the table and leapt forward, stabbing the vampire in the stomach. "You bitch" he spat.

It only angered her more and she moved towards the table and broke the other leg and this time she aimed for the heart until she heard a voice at the door of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well isn't this interesting?" Klaus stated as he leaned against the door frame with Stefan standing behind him with a worried expression on his face, "And here Stefan thought you needed to be taken care of"

Caroline shrugged and moved off the vampire and instead of staking him she dropped the wooden piece she had onto the floor. In the meantime, the vampire pushed out the stake in his abdomen and scrambled to his feet, ready to attack Caroline when Klaus dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Stefan moved towards her and passed her a look. She smiled at him and nodded mouthing 'I'm okay'. Klaus on the other hand kept staring Caroline up and down. She was beginning to get uncomfortable with his lust filled stare. She knew the clothes didn't do a good task of covering up much of her body but it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Klaus took in her form from head to toe. Her glowing, sexy legs looking even longer now that they were bare. Her sleeveless top that had a deep cleavage which did an excellent job of exposing most of her creamy skin. Oh how he would love to touch her. To feel her and to make her moan his name, to make her scream his name until she forgot every other person she'd ever been with and the only name she could remember would be his. She would be _his_. He was snapped back into reality when Stefan began speaking.

"So what do we have to do now?" Stefan asked snapping him out of his fantasy.

Klaus sighed at his impatience and shook his head gently, "We prepare ourselves for what comes next" he said.

"Enough with the riddles Klaus. What comes next?" Caroline asked irritated by his constant puzzles and mysteries. Usually she would've been up for anything but right now, being with Klaus. She wanted everything to end as soon as possible.

"We're impatient today. Aren't we?" Klaus teased and noticed Caroline roll her eyes, "We're going to wake my little sister. She has been daggered and put safely into a box for 60 years"

Caroline's eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened in surprise. A person who daggered his own siblings. Wow! It was a new concept to her. Why would someone kill their own flesh and blood?

Klaus ignored her amused and disappointed expression and returned his attention towards the topic on hand. "Fine then. If you're both really ready to go to Rebekah, then let's go…" he spoke but stopped as another thought flickered through his mind. "I have an errand to run. Stefan why don't you go get my sister's coffin and I'll keep onto Caroline for safekeeping" He smiled smugly and grabbed Caroline by her arm and pulled her closer to himself.

She flinched form his touch and Stefan noticed the uneasiness, "I'll take Caroline with me. You have my word we won't try to run or escape." He spoke and Caroline nodded, "I totally agree with Stefan" she said hoping she wouldn't have to stay with Klaus.

"Nice try love" he said as he pulled her even closer and his grip around her arm tightened, "Off you go mate. Don't want to make Rebekah wait" he said as he dragged Caroline with him and in a minute he was out of the room.

They reached the elevator and were the only ones coming down from the top floor. As soon as they entered the elevator, Caroline moved away from Klaus as he let go of her arm. She tried to look anywhere but to him. Klaus noted her discomfort and turned to face her, "I know that you don't want to be here love but it is in your best interest that you enjoy the time you have here…. Besides you can't enjoy all this time without any _friends_." Caroline looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "Seriously? I don't need more friends and especially not an immortal hybrid. I have Stefan with me." She replied which made Klaus let out a chuckle. "About that… I forgot to mention something. Rebekah has a tendency to get jealous very soon so you will have to cut your ties with Stefan for a while love. For your own wellbeing and safety of course" he stated which felt more like an order.

After a while, Caroline and Klaus were wandering in different clothing shops. He had an _errand_ to buy clothes for her and Rebekah. He wasn't so sure what girl trends were these days so she was there to help him make it up to his baby sister. 'What a lame excuse' she thought to herself. Caroline had tried on various dresses. Klaus had been persistent that Caroline should try each and every dress before making the purchase and somehow it had to be approved by _'Klaus almighty'_ first. He compelled the shop assistants to help her and somehow each dress they brought would be more revealing than the previous. She wondered what Klaus compelled them to find for her.

"Anytime now sweetheart" Klaus yelled sarcastically as he sipped his champagne. Caroline had been in the changing room for 15 mins after Klaus gave her a dress to try.

"I'm not coming out wearing this. I look like a cheap prostitute!" she snapped back with annoyance and exasperation in her voice.

Klaus sighed and gulped the rest of his drink in one go, "Either you come out or I'll come in and see for myself love" he called out as he stood from his seat. The whole point of this 'errand' was to spend more time with Caroline but she was too stubborn. But then again he loved that in her.

After encouraging words from the girls, Caroline finally stepped out wearing a short, blush cocktail dress in black color. She rolled her eyes at the expected reaction from Klaus. The girls had literally pushed her out of the changing room saying, "Your boyfriend would love this!" If only they knew the truth she thought.

Klaus trailed his eyes up and down. This dress was a bit too revealing but it did justice to her body. It hugged all her curves at the right places and she looked just breathtaking. Her statement wasn't entirely incorrect. The dress was too skimpy but that was the point of giving the dress to Caroline.

"We'll take it! Pack all these up and charge them on this" Klaus announced as he held out his credit card for the shop assistant without taking his eyes off Caroline.

"Seriously?" she huffed in annoyance and went back into the changing room and after a few moments came back into her own clothes. When she saw him making the payments with a credit card she was most genuinely shocked. Her mouth went open shaping like an 'o' and she just kept asking herself 'why is he paying with a credit card?'

It was like he read her thoughts but then again her expression was easy enough to read, "Believe it or not love. I do pay every now and then." He smirked as the sales girl handed him the bags and they exited the boutique.

"Yeah sure! That isn't hard to believe" she huffed scornfully and rolled her eyes. He would have probably stole this credit card too. He didn't pay for anything himself.

He chuckled loudly at her boldness and her gesture of eye-rolling. "Why won't I pay when I have all the money in the world love?" he asked genuinely waiting for her answer.

"Because you're evil and you're the bad hybrid who just takes anything or anyone he wants without thinking of the consequences it might have on others" she spat angrily as they made their way to a storage place.

His soft expression was long gone and now his eyes held a deadly glare. He stopped her in her tracks as he grabbed her by her arm and halted her movements. "It's been a fun evening. But we have more pressing issues like waking my sister and I can assure you she won't like this attitude of yours. Lose it" he spoke in her face and just when she thought he was done with the threats he whispered again, "It's in _your_ best interest love"

With that he pushed her in the room where Stefan paced around. "Ripper! How is my baby sister?" Klaus asked as his demeanor changed entirely.

Stefan looked around frantically and when he saw Caroline, his mind was at ease. Klaus heard his sigh of relief and shook his head while controlling his laugh, "Your lack of faith in me is hurting Stefan!"

Caroline slightly shook her head and stood beside Stefan as Klaus walked towards a coffin and pulled out a dagger from a person. Caroline couldn't see exactly who it was but it was definitely a female.

After waiting for an hour, Caroline finally stood up, "Ughh! How much longer do we have to wait?" she huffed in irritation. Stefan also stood up from the floor, next to her, "How much more time does she possibly need? Elijah woke up in a matter of minutes." Stefan agreed with Caroline.

Klaus ignored their presence and constant whining and looked to his sister. She was taking too long. Longer than usual. But Rebekah was always a bit of a drama queen. She loved the theatrics.

"Anytime now dear sister!" Klaus stated mockingly. He wasn't allowed to complete his mockery when suddenly someone lunged at him and knocked him to the ground.

Stefan quickly moved to stop the attacker but Caroline held him back and shook her head with a grin plastered on her face. It was only a matter of seconds until Klaus flipped them back on their back but it was one hell of a show. At least now Caroline knew who her favorite original was.

"Stop this Rebekah! You know I can't be killed!" Klaus yelled as he moved back up and held out his hand for the un-daggered original sister.

She took his hand and stood to her feet. "Yeah but somehow I thought it would hurt more" she retorted harshly.

"I brought a little peace offering" Klaus whispered pointing towards Stefan.

"Stefan" the blonde murmured mesmerized. She began walking towards him until she noticed another blonde right next to Stefan.

Both Stefan and Caroline looked at her confused and then to each other for answers. How did the original sister know Stefan?

"Whose she Nik?" Rebekah asked eyeing Caroline suspiciously. Caroline returned her hateful gazes with her looks of attitude.

"She's a _friend_ to the ripper here" he stated mischievously and then began walking towards the doors from where a woman entered. Caroline didn't know her but Stefan did. It was Gloria. The witch. Before any of their questions could be answered Klaus spoke again, "Step back. Gloria would like to fix a few things"

In a matter of seconds, she began chanting some witch juju. Her hand was directed towards Stefan and as soon as she lifted her finger, he fell to the ground gasping for air, holding his head in his hands. After a few more seconds, Stefan's desperate screams were filling the air.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Caroline pleaded as she moved to Stefan and comforted him. She put his head in her lap and began stroking him to ease his pain.

She was well aware of the warning glares from Rebekah and Klaus but right now she didn't care. One of her best friends' brain was being fried by some witch.

"Make it stop!" Stefan yelled unconsciously and regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth.

Without thinking twice, Caroline sped to the witch and held her by her throat and then bit into her neck.

The witch's scream was enough of an alarm for Klaus. He quickly moved to them and pulled Caroline from the witch, holding her tightly by her waist. "Can't do that, love"

"Let me go. Please stop it!" she cried and struggled against his grip as the witch again began chanting and Stefan's screams grew louder until the witch's chanting stopped and so did Stefan's screams.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked. Her voice barely above a whisper from all the entreating and yelling. "I remember" he replied back which made Klaus and Rebekah grin once again.

"Now there's the ripper I remember!" Klaus stated as he let go of Caroline and smirked deviously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Stefan?" Caroline asked cautiously as she began moving towards him.

He looked at her and then towards Rebekah and Klaus. He didn't answer her because he honestly didn't know where to begin from. It was so much for him to take in that if it weren't for Caroline supporting him, he would've fallen over.

Caroline wasn't expecting an explanation but 'I'm okay' or 'Don't worry' would've sufficed. She could feel Stefan was weak from all the witch juju as she felt his weight on her when she supported him. She only felt sorry for her best friend and all her rage and anger was directed towards the witch once again.

"What did you do?" she asked harshly trying to keep herself from ripping the witch's head off.

The witch looked towards Klaus and gave Caroline a punitive look. The stare battle went on until Klaus finally spoke up.

"She didn't do anything love. From your intimacy with the ripper, I'm assuming you know of his 20s blackouts" He stated as he looked between her and Stefan and then towards Rebekah. "Well it wasn't because he lost control. It was because he was friends with me. We were brothers and he was a suitor to my dear sister Bekah. We were family but one day for his own safety I had to compel him to forget until I told him to remember…."

He wasn't allowed to complete when Caroline stepped towards him angrily and asked, "Then why didn't you just un-compel him or something? Why make him go through all this pain?"

Klaus let out an amused chuckle at the baby vampire's ferocity and continued, "What would be the point in that? You see sweetheart, Stefan was a true ripper in the 20s and now he remembers the thrill of every kill he made back then. It'll be easier this way to make him back to the way he used to be" Klaus stated devilishly.

The scornful and disgusted look on Caroline's face was enough to say that she hated every fiber of Klaus. He was a monster and a terrible person capable of doing only horrible things. "You are a monster!" he spat but as soon as she turned around to move back to Stefan someone lunged at her and everything blacked out. The last thing she heard was a sound. _Snap! _

Klaus looked at her baby sister annoyed but slightly amused by her reaction. She just snapped a baby vampire's neck on the basis of insecurity. This was new to him. But then again it was Rebekah. Every tantrum could be expected from her. Klaus shook his head at his sister and walked over to the blonde baby vampire's body and picked her up.

"Do you really have to do this Rebekah?" he stared her and stated bitterly "Don't do something to make me regret un-daggering you!" he warned and then looked to Stefan.

"Now that you have your memories back. Get Rebekah to eat something and then get back to me." Klaus ordered as he held Caroline tighter and made his way back to the hotel.

Caroline had been unconscious for a while. She didn't know what happened but she just blacked out after someone or something attacked her. Her eyes flew slowly opened as she took in her surroundings. She was back at the penthouse but definitely not in the room she was in before. She sat with her back rested against the board of the bed and rubbed her neck. It hurt like hell which was indication enough that her neck was snapped. 'Not again' she thought to herself.

"Good to see you're awake!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Rebekah can be a little moody when it comes to her tantrums."

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked ignoring his remarks.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and moved towards her and sat at the edge of the bed next to her. "I told you to stay away from Stefan. Why didn't you listen?"

Caroline glared him for a while. A _deadly_ glare. "Seriously? Do you even need to ask that?" she questioned as if she had to answer him.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and she let out a huge sigh and began, "No matter what Stefan's done or whatever is going to happen, he is my friend and will always be my friend. I will never give up on him! _Ever_"

"You know Stefan has done some terrible things in his past yet you are willing to forgive him and not me. Why is that so?" Klaus asked genuinely waiting for her answer. It seemed unfair to him that she could forgive the ripper but not him. Stefan had done so many cruel things even worse things than him and yet he had friends, loyalty and _love. _He had people around him, a family around him willing to do anything for him.

Caroline was shocked by his question. Why would Klaus want her to forgive him? Did he want her forgiveness? Wait, he didn't even apologize and she couldn't just forgive him for all the pain he had caused them. He had caused all the problems of their lives. Well most of them. He was the reason Jenna was dead. Elena was killed but didn't die thankfully. But still Elena and Stefan couldn't have their epic love. Stefan has once again become a ripper and they were here, away from their home, because of him. It was all HIS fault.

When she didn't answer for a while Klaus had taken the chance to move closer to her. His face a only inches away from hers. He could see she was still debating herself and fighting off many sympathy she felt towards him. She was looking around the room and when her eyes finally met his he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Answer me Caroline" he demanded in a soft yet firm voice.

She didn't answer again as if she couldn't hear him. But Klaus' voice pulled her back to reality, "ANSWER ME!" he roared angrily as he shook her violently.

"Because you're you. You're Klaus and you kill people and you destroy their lives for fun. You enjoy other people's misery and you want everyone to do everything you tell them to!" she yelled back angrily and then waved her hand in the air and pointed her finger towards him, "Well newsflash for you! Not everyone can be bought or scared into bending their will just because you want them to!"

The softness in Klaus' expression was long gone. His blue eyes were long gone and all that could be seen was black. His eyes were black and empty. The expression on his face was enough to say that he was badly hurt or to say the least 'broken'. Caroline quickly recognized her mistake that she was just angering Klaus and ruining her and Stefan's chances to get back home, even though she was right. She quickly shook her head and moved her hand to cover her mouth.

"No I didn't mean – "she wasn't allowed to complete as Klaus' hold on her shoulder became hard and he began.

"I clearly understand what you mean love. Not sure if I agree with it though." He stated harshly as one of his hands released her shoulder and moved to her grab her chin forcefully.

He clutched her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He could see regret, sadness and a little bit of fear in her eyes but right now he didn't care. He was done playing the nice guy. If he thought he was the villain, he would sure as hell prove he was the villain and could be the most dangerous villain ever.

"If this is what you want... For me to be the villain, so be it." He stated expressionlessly with his hand still firm on her chin, "From now on you will do anything I ask of you without any questions. You will not disobey me and you will most certainly not disrespect me in front of anyone. Especially Stefan. You will do anything necessary to please me." His pupils dilated as he got lost into those deep, blue orbs.

Caroline nodded dumbly and repeated after him. "… Anything necessary to please you"

Klaus grinned mischievously and let go of her chin, "Good! Now a test is in order don't you think?" he asked teasingly.

After his hands left her face, she left like she snapped out of the trance. He _compelled_ her. Compulsion. Bastard!

"Go to hell!" she spat angrily as she stood up from the bed and moved away from him until he heard him chuckle loudly. She turned around and gave him a furious look. If only looks could kill, he'd be long dead by now.

"Let's add a little rule to that." He added as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist forcefully, resting his palms on her stomach and relaxed his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crock of her neck. "Every time you disrespect me you will take the nearest sharp object and stab yourself in your stomach. A little reminder for the pain you cause me. But you will not try to kill yourself with it" he compelled her once again.

While she fought against his grip, he only tightened it and enjoyed watching her struggle against his grip. It had been a while since a girl had denied him. Usually girls threw themselves at his feet because of his looks but this baby vampire was different. She had fire and he was definitely up for handling the fire she saw burning inside of her. She was always up for a good chase.

"Let go of me" Caroline stated as he held her in place. Klaus grinned and only flushed her tighter into himself. "It would make me very happy if you stopped resisting me Caroline" Klaus said smiling like an idiot.

Just as the words left his mouth, her fight died and she stopped struggling and fell limp in his arms. "Now there's a good girl" Klaus stated deviously as he tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been quite a few days since Klaus had compelled Caroline to be _cooperative_. She was broody and so was Stefan but for different reasons. Caroline was moody because she had been compelled to be Klaus' obedient little pet and she did not like to be compelled but Stefan had his reasons which he did not have a chance to share with Caroline because wherever she was Klaus was right beside her. It was like the two friends weren't even given a second's privacy together. Either Klaus or Rebekah were with them at all times. Stefan had been going with Klaus to the werewolf camps so he could make more hybrids but he was failing to do so and according to Gloria, it had something to do with the fact that Elena was still alive.

Stefan knew that, Gloria knew that but Klaus did not know that and even Katherine knew it. Stefan was positive that the day Klaus found out that Elena was still well and alive, he would be hell bent on changing that. He had to hide that from Klaus even if he needed to keep it a secret from Caroline and bear the consequences of being the ripper and with Rebekah constantly throwing herself at him didn't help him either. But he would do anything necessary to protect Elena and to protect Caroline. It was in her best interest that she would be kept out of this mess. Especially since she was under Klaus' compulsion.

Caroline was beyond pissed at Klaus. He hadn't compelled her for any sexual favors or anything till now at least but being compelled was something she hated from the core of her heart. It reminded her of her past. When she was human and shallow and useless. She threw herself at boys and was used by Damon as a plaything. So far she had only stabbed herself three times which was a lot of progress considering the amount of hatred towards him. She knew she'd have to do everything in her power to stay away from Klaus but that wasn't much possible since he was always looming over her, enjoying her discomfort. But in the past two days, he was looking even more annoyed than usual. He and Stefan left at evening and returned much late after night. She couldn't go near Stefan because of Klaus and Rebekah. But she was concerned for Stefan. She wondered what they'd be doing but always thought it would be some Klaus evil, master plan and left it alone.

She couldn't talk to Stefan because he was sharing his room with the original bitch, Rebekah and Caroline was obviously bunked in with Klaus which was rather unnerving. According to Caroline, he had a serious disorder called, 'can't-keep-my-eyes-to-myselfopia'. He just kept staring her all night until they'd fall asleep or at least until she'd fall asleep. As if sharing a bed with him wasn't uncomfortable enough he had to set his eye on her like he was reading her soul or something.

But tonight it was something different. Caroline and Rebekah were in the living room of the penthouse when they heard Stefan and Klaus enter. Rebekah was getting her nails painted from some poor compelled beautician and Caroline was flipping through a magazine and skipping through the channels on the flat screen TV. Caroline passed the remote to Rebekah, "This is how you use a TV" he stated as she flipped through the magazine. Rebekah nodded and kept fiddling with the controller of the device.

They both swept their heads in the direction from where the sound came. It was Klaus and Stefan back from their usual 'outing'. Rebekah gave her brother a skeptical look and smiled deviously but kept silent. Caroline noticed the smug look on her face and shot her head back to see Klaus' clothes all bloodied. His face had blood all over it. Everywhere she looked, she only saw blood and dirt. Her eyes shot open when she saw Stefan behind Klaus. She could care less about what happened to Klaus or what he thought if she went to Stefan so she quickly scurried over to Stefan.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly and looked up and down for any injury.

Stefan smiled tightly and replied, "I'm okay Caroline. Don't worry about it" Caroline at that moment let out a sigh of relief.

It was only when she knew Stefan was okay that she noticed the stares she received from the room. Klaus was passing her a deadly glare and Rebekah was looking at her like a jealous housewife.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?" Rebekah asked Klaus breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"What happens every time? The same happened again" Klaus stated trying to remain calm but it was obvious that he was anything but calm. He poured himself a drink from the bar and downed it in one go.

"What did the witch say about that? I mean can she help you save – she wasn't allowed to complete when Klaus gave her a glare and then looked towards Stefan and Caroline.

"Ripper! Why don't you and Caroline give me and Rebekah a moment" he stated with a smile. A sarcastic one but still a smile which was shocking so they both just nodded and moved out of the penthouse without sparing them another glance.

When they were out Klaus looked to his baby sister and began, "The witch says something might have gone wrong in the ritual. She says she can find out what's wrong in a day or two."

"Why aren't you telling that to Caroline and Stefan? Why are you hiding it?" Rebekah asked slightly confused. She thought Stefan was at least someone they could trust if not the blonde.

Klaus let out a frustrated sigh, "A thousand years and you still haven't learnt a thing. Well if you must know then… I think our dear Stefan is hiding something from us and I intend to find out what it is" Before Rebekah could say another word he added, "Don't trust him just yet sister. He's not the same Stefan and especially not with our little blonde companion"

Meanwhile Klaus and Rebekah were having their conversation, Stefan took the opportunity to fill in Caroline on the current situation of hybrid failure and witchy business.

"Klaus is too close to find out what happened back in Mystic Falls. We can't let that happen. The witch already knows and she promised me a day or two so I can send Elena away before Klaus finds her and kills her." Stefan told Caroline looking around cautiously if they were being overheard.

Caroline took a few moments to take in the information and then replied, "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find a way out of it. We just need to warn Elena. But you shouldn't have told me. Klaus can compel me and he does." She started panicking and thinking of the consequences if Klaus found out but was back into reality when Stefan held out a vial in front of her eyes with a sadistic grin plastered to his face.

"_Vervain_?" She questioned. Her voice barely above a whisper.

Stefan nodded and smiled, "Katherine sends her best"

Of course! It had to be Katherine helping Stefan. Well for the first time in her life Caroline was glad Katherine stepped up. She didn't waste another second and drank the vervain and hissed as it burned her throat.

"So is she going to help Elena run away?" Caroline asked.

Stefan shook his head, "I doubt that. She'd rather watch Elena die… Damon and Elena have been getting closer too. When we were at the camps of a werewolf clan, they were trailing right behind us. I didn't get a chance to warn them today but I will …" Stefan spoke as he tried to come up with some plan.

Caroline kept thinking until an idea finally hit her and she smirked, "What if one of us goes to warn them? We can hand over Katherine to Klaus as a replacement for you and then you can go back to Mystic Falls and get Elena the hell away from there."

Stefan narrowed his eyes and thought for a while and then spoke up, "Katherine won't be pleased about it. We'll be double crossing her and then she'll spill her guts to Klaus about everything."

"But we'll help her escape. I mean she has done it once right? And she is still technically running from Klaus so why does it matter if she runs again" Caroline argued and looked to Stefan.

"It's a risky plan but Katherine still won't agree. Klaus could easily kill her" Stefan said.

"What if we ask Bonnie to give her immortality? Like actual immortality like an original. I mean she prefers survival above everything right? So why would she deny such an offer?" Caroline reasoned and when she saw Stefan nod she knew this plan was going to work.

"I'll get Katherine to talk to Bonnie and also we'll need her to perform a cloaking spell on Elena, Jeremy and Damon. And listen don't let Klaus know you're back on _vervain_. Let him think you're still compelled." Stefan added and looked around to see if Klaus had finished his discussion with Rebekah.

Caroline senses his tension and let out an inaudible sigh, "You know, I think Klaus' hybrids are a failure because he's an asshole" she joked and laughed.

Stefan could not believe how she could even bring humor in such a tough situation. It was one of the many reasons Stefan considered Caroline to be her best friend. She was much like Lexi. Serious when she needed to be but also humorous in the toughest situations.

Stefan hugged Caroline and she hugged back. She was a little surprised by the hug but she hugged back anyway thinking it was probably because he missed home. Just when they started their normal chit chat a man interrupted them.

"Klaus wants you both back." He said and walked away.

Caroline rolled her eyes as they both made their way back towards the penthouse, "I'm sure he's done making his evil plans to destroy other people's lives that he is calling us back in." she added tauntingly.

As they both opened the doors, they seemed to have captured everyone's attention. Klaus and Rebekah stared them both with different looks. Rebekah was smirking and Klaus looked expressionless.

"How good of you to finally join us!" Klaus stated and motioned for them to come in. They both sat on the couch and looked at the originals. What did they have planned now that they were so happy? They thought to themselves.

"What now Klaus?" Stefan asked cautiously trying to predict his future moves or plans.

"Well Stefan now that you've asked. I have come to offer you a deal. That is if you behave" Klaus added cunningly. Rebekah's grin widened and Caroline listened in carefully.

"I will allow Caroline her freedom. She will be free to go back to Mystic Falls or wherever she wishes to go and I will free her from my compulsion, if I get your loyalty in return" Klaus stated calmly.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other with their jaws dropped. They knew better than to expect some kindness from Klaus so Caroline quickly put on her bitch mode and spoke up, "So you're just going to let me go?" Klaus nodded and she scoffed. "You mean to tell me that you're going to let me go out of the goodness of your heart? I don't know but I find that hard to believe" Caroline stated harshly.

"Fine. You have my loyalty in return for Caroline's freedom" Stefan spoke up and nodded which caused Klaus and Rebekah to grin.

"Wait Stefan! Are you crazy?" she asked but immediately silenced when she saw the look on Stefan's face. It was necessary for one of them to go to warn Elena and somehow they both knew Klaus wouldn't let Stefan go.

"Get ready. We're all going to have dinner tonight before sweet Caroline goes away or you could stay with us if you want love?" Klaus questioned knowing the answer too well.

"Seriously? No thanks. I'd rather spend my time travelling the world ALONE" she retorted harshly as she began to walk away to the room to get dressed. This was going to be a long dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The dinner was going relatively smooth as everyone kept their mouths shut except for Rebekah of course. She would, once in a while, say something completely about herself to show off her importance and power. Klaus and Rebekah also kept sharing looks and smirks as if they were about to plan a big move or something. Obviously they were but what could it be? They didn't know Elena was alive. Did they? Either way Caroline had to pretend that she didn't know a thing and was definitely going to talk about anything but Mystic Falls and her friends back home but Rebekah was always there to ruin her peace.

"So Caroline," Rebekah asked, "Where will you go now with your new _freedom_?"

Caroline choked on her wine a bit and shared a cautious look with Stefan but immediately put on her confident mode. Bitch mode.

"I honestly don't know. But I was thinking about going to London. At least for now" Caroline lied boldly. She didn't want them to know she'd be in MF in case they ever wanted to _visit _her again.

Rebekah rolled her eyes knowing it was a lie and Klaus passed her an amused look. "What?" She asked uncomfortable by his stare.

"I know for a fact, love, that you do not have any family outside MF. Except your father but then again he doesn't live in England. So where are you actually going?" Klaus stated very confidently. He had each and every inch of information about his pawns of that one-pony town.

Caroline was done playing nice. She passed him a taunting smile, "Unlike you, I have friends Klaus and one of them happens to live in London. So I am actually going to London!" She stated annoyed by his constant questioning.

Klaus raised his hands in the air mockingly marking his surrender. "Whatever you say love"

Besides that dinner went very well until once again Klaus decided to play his last game before Caroline sped her way back to Mystic Falls.

"How about a little drink?" Klaus asked and right on cue four, young girls walked towards them. Two of them sat on Stefan and Klaus' lap without any hesitation. _Of course, they were compelled. _

Rebekah took the girl's wrist and began feeding without any hesitation and so did Stefan which surprised Caroline a bit but it wasn't like he had a choice. Klaus made him this way. Klaus, on the other hand, just took the girl in his lap and shuffled her hair, exposing her neck. He looked over to Caroline who was not even moving an inch and when she finally made eye contact with him, he smirked.

"Don't tell me you still don't want to feed from the vein. You did enjoy it the last time at the bar…" Klaus stated rather proudly.

Caroline flinched at the memory of almost killing a girl no older than herself. She then shook her head and remembered how wrong it was to feed from the vein and then to compel people to forget. Damon did this to her and she certainly wasn't going to do that to someone else.

"I'd rather die of thirst but thanks" With that said she stood up and began walking out of the secluded booth of the restaurant towards the nearest exit. She definitely needed air. Klaus knew how to get under her skin and she probably overacted but those girls always being blonde and sharing the same features as her did not help at all.

She got out without Stefan and Rebekah noticing her, too busy relishing their drink. But one thing she knew for a fact was that Klaus would soon follow. As soon as she thought of this she felt a cool breeze pass behind her.

"Think of the devil and he's here" Caroline commented as she turned around to see Klaus standing way too close to her.

"Look Klaus. It's my last time here so why don't we both just try to get it over with, without any further drama. Okay?" She asked trying to move away but she only grabbed her and twirled her to face him again.

"Why don't you feed directly from humans?" Klaus asked genuinely wanting to know her answer.

Caroline struggled against his grip, "Because I don't feel like stripping people of their free will" she spat out angrily.

Klaus shoved her into the nearest wall and didn't hesitate to tighten his grip around her. "Don't play games with me Caroline. Answer me!" he nearly shouted the last part.

"Because I've been there. I have been that girl. I have been fed off and I have been used in many ways no one should be used and I didn't like it and I don't want to impose this same fate on someone else." She answered back honestly but definitely angrily.

Klaus loosened his grip on her for a minute and the shock was evident on his face. He had not expected such a thing from Caroline. He expected it to be some bullshit about right and wrong or anything else but that she had been the victim. It made him angry and vengeful who had been stupid enough to use Caroline. He would end his life in such a way that no one would ever think of harming _her_ again.

"Who did this?" He asked sternly. Why was he even concerned? He did not need to feel worried for the blonde beauty. Why did he feel the need to protect her and to keep her safe and to make her _his_ and only _his_?

Caroline easily saw the mixture of emotions stretched across his face. She saw anger, rage, frustration, shock but also care. It shocked her. She thought Klaus didn't have any humanity and vampires without humanity did not have a care in this world but there it was. Klaus Mikaelson had been caring for the blonde in front of him.

She suddenly snapped out of her explorations when it dawned on her that if she told Klaus about Damon he would kill him. Not that she cared a lot about Damon but he was Stefan's brother and apparently Elena had a Jacob-Bella relationship with him.

"It was a long time ago" she spoke and looked down and then continued, "I was a silly human. I used to crave attention and I used to throw myself at boys. Any hot boys without seeing the consequences. I was shallow and … useless" She spoke, hesitantly, all this only to distract Klaus from killing the person who did this and it seemed to be working but what happened next she definitely didn't expect it. It felt nice to open up to somebody about her past, her human life, and her mistakes even if it was Klaus.

Klaus could see the disappointment and embarrassment in her eyes. The way she looked down to the ground, not wanting to look him the eye, was making him want to hug her and tell her what she was worth. He gently placed his fingers below her chin and pushed her up softly to make her look at him.

"You are anything but silly and shallow, Caroline" he looked straight into her deep. "You are strong, beautiful and full of light. You have a bright future ahead of you and you will have all the happiness of the world because you deserve it." One hand caressed the smooth skin of her cheek while the other stroked her hair smoothly.

Caroline was lost at words. She had given many speeches and done a lot of talking but this was the first time she couldn't think of anything to say. All she could focus on was the comfort his voice was providing her. She hated him right? He compelled her. But then again he didn't do anything that Damon did. His voice and his embrace was so soothing. The way he stroked her hair, the way his fingers brushed against her cheek, she knew he was a different person than what he had shown her. He might actually be a decent person, caring because his words made it seem he cared more than even her own best friend who had forgiven Damon.

Klaus noticed her conflicting with his words and her desires. He took the moment to close the distance between them. He felt this undying attraction towards her and it wasn't going away anytime soon. Tonight he would make his move on her. It was the only time she let him in and he didn't have much time left. She was going away but he would stop her if needed. Hell, he could keep her locked away in a dungeon if he had to keep her at his side.

Caroline was so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed the lack of distance between them until she felt his hot breath against her lips. He was only centimeters away from her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"You have five seconds to stop me Caroline. Otherwise I'm going to kiss you right now" he whispered seductively. He waited for Caroline's reaction but when he saw her there conflicted between her emotions of hatred and arousal, Klaus knew it was too late to stop himself now. He crashed his lips onto hers.

Their gazes met and locked, sweeping her out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion. She could feel his warm breath on him. If she just leaned forwards then... Her thoughts were interrupted as his lips latched onto hers. They were soft and gentle, and she felt everything melt. Her very meaning, her very existence, was pointless. Up 'till now. Before she even knew she was responding to the kiss and that was all the motivation Klaus needed. At the slightest opportunity he got, as she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue in her mouth and let his tongue explore each and every inch.

The moment they pulled apart, Caroline got her senses back. She just kissed the enemy. She kissed Klaus. He kissed her but it wasn't like she stopped him rather she kissed him back. But it was the best kiss ever. He had perfected his techniques in his thousand years on Earth. He was gentle and smooth at first but then it was firm and rough, purely driven by blind passion. But, nonetheless, it was wrong on so many levels. Just days ago he had tried to kill Elena and _did_ kill Jenna. It was _wrong_. It was a _mistake._

"It was just a moment Klaus. Don't get carried away it won't happen again" Caroline said while gulping nervously, "Goodbye" She turned around to walk away from him but suddenly she felt a strong and firm hold on her wrist. She closed her eyes for his speech about she could stay and all.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a devious smirk plastered to his face. Caroline jerked her head back slightly and gave him a disbelieving look. "Let me go Klaus. I'm leaving"

"I think I decide who goes and stays love" he retorted back with his gaze narrowed. Caroline knew she and Stefan walked right into some sick game Klaus was playing. He was never going to let her go. He just needed to get both of them to let their guard down. 'Oh my God. Stefan!' she thought to herself.

"Let me go!" She said in a half pleading half demanding manner. Klaus only answered by pulling her closer to himself and stared into her deep blue orbs with fury and wrath.

Suddenly her world went black and everything around her just crumbled as she did in Klaus' embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Klaus had never felt more betrayed in his life. Even when his siblings and parents had plotted against him, he never felt this much disloyalty. But what Stefan and Caroline did was out of line. They thought they could fool Klaus Mikaelson. The original hybrid. He was always two steps ahead of everyone. No one ever had a chance to stand against him because no one had the nerve to defy him or to betray him but Stefan and Caroline had taken advantage of his lenience towards them.

He felt true friendship towards Stefan and he never lied when he said he was like family to him. Like a brother.

And Caroline. She was just as much at fault as Stefan. Klaus surely compelled her but he never asked her to do anything unethical. He truly felt attraction towards her and never once did he think of forcing her into something she would not like but he wanted to win her affections even if it was the hard way. But she too betrayed him like everyone else did.

So now they would both have to pay. Lucky for Caroline, he couldn't bring himself to harm her physically so Stefan would have to suffer but it did not mean she would be free. He would make her writhe emotionally until she realized that she was his and his alone and there was no way she could deceive him and get away with it.

The sound of groaning pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see the young vampires trying to gain consciousness. Stefan was flat on his stomach, neck snapped. While Caroline had gained her consciousness and was struggling against the chains that held her in place.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She didn't remember much of what happened but her neck hurt like hell. She was with Klaus after she … she kissed him and then he wasn't letting her go and then there was blackness everywhere. Her neck hurting was a feeling she remembered all too well. Of course! Her neck was snapped. She found herself chained to the back of the wall. She was chained just like she had been when Klaus' witches had taken her but then she was in a tomb but now she was in a bar. She saw Stefan laying in the middle of the room. He looked dead-ish. Like he was also knocked out by Klaus.

She began struggling against the chains and didn't even notice Klaus walking up to her. It was only until he kneeled in front of her on his knees that she stopped struggling against the chains and looked at him. Her eyes widened as she realized the trouble she was in. As she saw in Klaus' eyes, she could only see anger and revulsion and _'revenge'._

"I'm glad to see you're awake love." He stated calmly and moved his hand to stroke her face but she jerked her head back. Klaus rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and reminded himself that he had to be the one in power and in order to do that he had to show them who was the alpha male around her.

He moved his hand at the back of her head and pulled her head forward forcefully and with his free hand began caressing her smooth, porcelain skin.

"What the hell Klaus!" Caroline yelled angrily, "We had a deal…"

Before she could say anything else Klaus harshly grabbed her chin and looked straight into her deep, blue orbs. "Aah! Yes we did have a deal that you and Stefan so conveniently broke. I must say it was a very bold choice to betray me love." His voice was sweet like honey but still contained an evident threat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to play dumb but was conveniently shut down by Klaus who seemed to have no doubt that they were guilt. That _she_ was guilty.

"You can drop the act. Katerina was more than cooperative to share your plans with me for her freedom" Klaus stated as moved towards the door from where Katherine emerged.

"Sorry sweet pea. But I had to look out for myself" Katherine pouted as she made her way to Stefan. If only Caroline could tear out her throat.

"Stay away from him!" Caroline yelled and struggled against the chains and she saw Katherine bending and checking through his pockets for his phone probably.

Katherine glared her back and as she found his phone she totally ignored Caroline's protests and made way to Klaus and handed him his phone.

"Tell Stefan I'm sorry but I had to watch out for myself. That's how I survived these 500 years" she spoke emotionlessly.

"Yeah you'll be sorry once I get out of these chains! How could you betray us like that?" Caroline accused as she fought with all her strength against the restraints holding her back. "Why did you give us the vervain then?" she asked tired from all the fighting.

"Because I asked her to." Klaus answered instead and then flashed her his cunning smile. "I just wanted to see to what extent you both would go to lie to me. Now that it's clear it has made it easier to decide your punishments" he stated very calmly as he walked towards the bar counter.

"I told you about their plans. So I'm free now?" Katherine asked just looking for a nod to escape the hell out of there and enjoy her newfound freedom. But that nod never came.

Klaus grinned viciously, "I spent 500 years trying to break the curse because of you. Did you honestly believe that I would let you just walk away?" Klaus asked.

Katherine's smug look was long gone and she could not believe what she heard, "You gave me your word!" she accused.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and nodded, "And I will keep my word. You are free to leave until I hunt you and kill you" he stated as if it were a very normal, daily routine task for him. But it was.

Katherine didn't wait a second before she flashed away and Klaus' grin widened even more. Before Caroline could say or do anything, the witch 'Gloria' appeared from a back room with a mug in hand and some herbs. They both made their way towards her. She started to move back until her posterior hit the wall that she was chained to.

As they came closer, she recognized one of the herbs in the witch's hands. _Vervain_. Shit! she was doomed.

"Don't fret love. I won't hurt you" he stated as he bent down to Caroline's level and stroked her cheek gently. Just when she saw Klaus' expression, she heard Stefan gasp for air.

"How good of you to finally join us Stefan!" Klaus declared but didn't move an inch from his position.

Stefan looked around frantically and the first thing he saw that she could actually care about was a tear-stained Caroline tied and chained up against the wall with Gloria and Klaus looming over her.

His barely got to his feet to run to rescue her when he was thrown back into the bar. Thrashing all the cutlery and liquor bottles.

Stefan quickly got back on his feet to see Rebekah smirking. It was not her usual smirk but a dangerous angry one. "She had nothing to do with this Klaus. Leave her alone!" Stefan protested as Rebekah shoved him into the wall.

Klaus ignored his protests and turned his attention back to the sobbing, blonde beauty in front of him. He used his hand to wipe the tears coming from her eyes. "Now Stefan you should learn a lesson from this. You can simply not betray me" he threatened.

He nodded towards the witch and she began chanting and Klaus then turned his attention back towards Caroline. His grip on her cheeks got tighter and she began to struggle once again. She let out a long, pathetic whine as Klaus grabbed her jaw, pressing her cheeks together and forcing her mouth to open. Tipping the bowl against Caroline's lips, Gloria forced the elixir down the girl's throat.

The blonde sputtered and choked on the liquid as it dribbled down her throat and over her lips leaving a burning sensation of the vervain. An instant fire spread through her body. Caroline let out a gut-wrenching scream, her back arching off the wall as the pain tore through her.

Above her she could hear the foreign chants of the witch, Stefan's pleads and protests only slowly growing louder and more intense. With every word Gloria said the agony Caroline felt seemed to grow. Her mind drew hazy, the burn taking over her. She just wanted it to stop.

'_Please! Make it stop'_ she prayed as her mind succumbed to the pain and numbness settled over her.

And then darkness.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan inquired as he fought against Rebekah's hold and saw his best friend drop unconscious.

Klaus shrugged and released Caroline from her the restraints. Her body limped onto him so he gently picked her up and took her into the backroom ignoring Stefan's questions once again.

"Rebekah, What did he do to Caroline?" Stefan asked pronouncing each and every word slowly.

Rebekah grinned. "Well think of it as a nap. When she wakes up, my brother will be all she can remember." Rebekah continued, "He's just going to give her dreams and illusions. Nothing to worry about but you. He's going to give you a good beating!"

Stefan was not worried for himself right now but for his friend. She was a new vampire, barely a year old, she had great control but after suffering Klaus' mental torture even she could break.

Before he could even mutter another word, Rebekah snapped his neck like a bloody twig.

_Caroline looked around. Her neck was hurting and her throat was burning. She felt her body numb and wet. She frantically looked around and saw that she was in the middle of the forest of Mystic Falls and was lying in a wet, muddy pool. She was wearing a dress which was covered with dirt and blood. There was darkness everywhere, only the moonlight was bestowing some radiance that she could see. She tried to stand up on her feet but immediately fell down to the ground because her legs were too weak to carry her. Her leg was cut and the wound was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. She wasn't heeling. Not even at the slowest rate. She was HUMAN. She could hear some voices coming from the back but she paid them no attention. She crawled to a tree and pushed her back against its trunk. _

_She hardly took a minute to breathe when she heard the howling of wolves. Werewolves. She kept quiet in the hope that the wolf would miss her and go somewhere else but the sounds kept getting closer and closer and before she could even think of something she heard the sound of a twig breaking. She peeked her head from the trunk to see. It was a huge, black werewolf. Probably the alpha male. She suddenly pulled herself back into the trunk hoping to just disappear, praying that this nightmare would be over but it didn't. She felt the wolf come around the tree. She closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. After a few moments she heard growling and heavy breathing way too close for her comfort. She slowly opened her eyelids to see the creature standing right in front of her. His eyes locked with her. She recognized those eyes. They were yellowish golden with a shade of crimson. It was Klaus. The alpha was Klaus. _

_Somehow it made her more scared as to what Klaus would do with her in his wolf form. He snarled angrily and came closer to her. Only mere centimeters away from her, he howled again very loudly. She tried desperately to look here and there for any sort of help but found no one. Before she could even blink the wolf came even closer and made contact with her skin. Bit her here and there. She screamed and tried to push the wolf away but he wouldn't thrust away. _

"_Klaus please stop!" She exclaimed while tears flooded her cheeks. _

_The wolf stopped only for a second to look right into her swollen, red eyes but then looked away and continued the torturous punishment. He bit her and marked her everywhere he saw fit. He tore into her flesh as she yelped and called out for help. Many times she screamed for him to let her go but he didn't fret. _

_After an hour long of pain, the wolf stepped back only to admire the sight of her writhing in pain and struggling only to keep her eyes open. Crimson fluid flowed everywhere. Her blonde hair splashed across her face. There she was, Caroline Forbes, laying at the mercy of Klaus Mikaelson. The very same Klaus whom she tried to betray. He backed away into the darkness and disappeared. _

_Caroline saw through her watery eyes how Klaus disappeared. As soon as she breathed a sigh of relief, there he was back again but in his human form. Human/vampire form to be exact, wearing only a pair of jeans. He was staring at her with his usual smirk of satisfaction plastered to his face. His arrogant features especially highlighted. He moved forward towards her as she coughed and cried in pain. _

_He kneeled in front of her and moved her body into his own lap vehemently and right now she didn't have the strength to deny him. He rested her head against his bare chest and stroked her hair as if he wasn't the one who caused this pain. He moved his head closer to hers. His lips brushed against her earlobe. _

"_You see love, this is what happens when you betray me." He whispered gently. _

_Before she could muster up her energy to say another word, he bit into his wrist and forced it down her throat. She latched onto his wrist as the elixir began to give her some strength back. As soon as she released his wrist he began stroking her hair again. This time it was not gentle but marked his possessiveness. _

"_You are mine now love. Remember that and it'll be easier for the both of us" he announced stingily. _

_Caroline's eyes widened at his declaration and the actual meaning of it. It meant she wouldn't be able to go anywhere now. She was his for eternity or for as long as he wished. She was still in her thoughts when she felt a tingling sensation on her lips. Klaus was kissing her. It was not hot and steamy like the one they shared before but it was gentle and slow. She opened her mouth to protest and that was all he needed to slide his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her passionately, claiming her as his and only his possession. _

Caroline eyes shot open and she gasped for air as she woke up from this horrible nightmare. Her eyes darted to her surroundings. She was in a container with someone laying on the other end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **

**Okay firstly thank you so much for reviewing, following and marking my story as your favorite. I cannot believe the response I have got for this ff. A lot of people had questions and suggestions and when I read the reviews I wanted to add a bit of everyone's choice. But you know that's not possible so I re-wrote the whole chapter and it took quite some time anyways. I was asked if I take story requests and I do but the problem is that it takes time because I'm working on two other stories right now (new ones) so it's a bit difficult but I'll be posting the new ones really soon. 'I knew you were the one' is on HIATUS right now. I'm lost for that story and as for this story, it's going to be long I guess but I'll try to shorten it as much as I can. Enjoy and don't forget to review. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Caroline's head was covered with sweat and her heart, being dead, was still beating like a machine gun. She cautiously moved towards the man at the other end and turned him to see his face. Caroline let out a yelp when she saw the man. It was Stefan. He was covered in blood. His wounds had healed but the quantity of blood could tell that he had been given a good beating. She took his head into her lap and shook him gently to wake him up.

"Stefan. Stefan wake up!" she yelled as she continued to shake him. He woke up and stirred for a few minutes but then immediately stopped. "Are you okay Caroline?" He asked cautiously.

Caroline nodded weakly and tears started welling up in her eyes as she remembered the torture she had to endure. She shook away all the thoughts and focused on Stefan.

"Where are we?" she asked and Stefan shook his head, "I don't know. But I recognize these coffins. They contain his family. He never leaves them behind. So wherever he's going, we're going"

Caroline almost shivered at the thought of being with Klaus as she remembered his words, _"You are mine now…"_

"Caroline? Are you sure you're okay?" Stefan snapped her out of her thoughts and she nodded but before she could answer, they heard the shutter of the container open up.

They both shot their heads in the direction of the opening and saw Rebekah smiling sarcastically but what was more important were her surroundings. It was Mystic High.

"Oh my God" Caroline let out as soon as she realized and shared a look with Stefan.

"Where's Klaus?" Stefan asked as Rebekah motioned for them to come outside.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off" Rebekah stated as if it was not murder but a daily routine thing.

Without any hesitation, Stefan charged at Rebekah yelling, "Caroline run!"

As Stefan kept Rebekah busy, only for a few minutes, that was enough time for Caroline to escape. First she thought of going to Elena but then her thoughts ran immediately to Tyler. Knowing Klaus, he'd turn him into a hybrid. Now she had to make a choice between Tyler and Elena or maybe she could go to Bonnie to call off Klaus but he'd kill her the second he would see her walking around alive.

She needed to save Elena first. She quickly sped from the corridors to find Elena. It was senior prank night. Being back in school reminded her of everything she was missing. She was missing her senior year. Caroline waited for a few minutes to listen for any sounds from her friends but she didn't hear anyone. She blocked away everything and focused again and heard Tyler's distant voice. She quickly sped to his direction. Better to save someone than no one right?

"You really do love her don't you?" Rebekah asked as she grabbed Stefan by his collar and threw him to the ground.

"Well consider me jealous" With that said she shoved a wooden stake into his abdomen and left him there writhing in pain.

"Tyler?" Caroline called out carefully. She heard a gust of wind pass by so she turned around. "Whose there?" she asked looking around.

She again felt someone pass from behind her and when she turned she didn't see anyone again. As soon as she was about to move away, she felt an arm wrap around her waist tightly and the other hand covering her mouth.

She tried to scream and yell but the person holding her was too strong. He dragged Caroline into a classroom and then let go of her.

"Shh! Blondie it's me!" Damon exclaimed as he shut the classroom door. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and quickly hugged him. Under normal circumstances she would've died than hug Damon but this was anything but normal. He hugged her back which was a shock for Caroline.

"Oh my God! I thought it was Klaus! Oh my God!" Caroline paced in the room in the room rubbing her temples.

"Where's Stefan?" he asked cautiously.

"He's keeping Rebekah busy but don't worry she won't kill him. Apparently Klaus has an obsession with your brother" Caroline answered dramatically. "But we have to save Elena. He'll kill her. His hybrids are dying and he thinks it's because of Elena being alive and then when he kills Elena he's going to turn Tyler into a hybrid… we have to stop him. Where's Bonnie?" Caroline blabbed on without letting him answer or think.

"I could care less about what happens to Lockwood. Our first priority is Elena. Bonnie and Donovan have already visited Klaus and they're looking for a solution. Elena is in the gym with Klaus and he's holding her captive. So here's the plan." Damon added after taking a deep unnecessary breath, "You distract Klaus, I'll grab Elena and take her to safety."

Caroline stared him for a while, "It'll take him around 2 minutes to snap my neck. So you have 2 minutes to run to Elena's house because Klaus isn't invited there. My house is closer you can take her there and it won't be the first place he'll look. Text Bonnie to cut off the electricity so it'll give us a few more minutes and use the back door when you're leaving. Rebekah is at the front" she stated boldly.

Damon smirked as they made their way towards the gym. "You've become very smart Blondie. I must admit I'm impressed" he teased.

"Dealing with the devil makes you smart. I'm going in" She said as she moved towards the door. She heard him call out, "Don't get killed blondie!"

Caroline turned around and faced him, "Tell my mom I love her" she said and made her way towards the gym.

She pushed the doors open and moved inside only to see Elena and two other students. Chad and Dana maybe. Klaus is nowhere to be found.

"Elena?" Caroline called out, slowly moving towards her.

Elena's head shot up and she almost jumped out of her own skin, "Care watch out!" She yelled pointing behind her.

Caroline instantly turned and saw Rebekah smirking but before she could react, Rebekah shoved a wooden stake right next to her heart. "You just keep popping up don't you?" Rebekah asked tauntingly and moved away from her towards Chad and Dana.

Caroline fell to floor and Elena ran to her. "Caroline! Are you okay?" she asked as she slid next to her.

"It's moving towards my heart Elena. Get it out…" Caroline breathed heavily and after Elena took out the stake she let out a long, gut-wrenching yelp.

Elena stroked her hair and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay" Caroline nodded and stood up to face Rebekah.

"What did you do to Stefan?" Caroline demanded the answer from Rebekah. She just prayed Stefan was okay and Damon would be able to go through with the plan because they had not anticipated Rebekah and now they couldn't afford any more setbacks.

Just as Rebekah was about to answer, Stefan entered the gym, panting and his clothes full of blood. "Caroline, Elena!"

"Stefan" both girls said in worry.

"Well isn't this just lovely!" Rebekah commented faking a smile, "But I have more pressing work to do." She added and walked towards the other door. "Nik!" she yelled again calling him in.

"Look who I found lurking in the corridors" Klaus entered the room dragging an unconscious Damon. Rebekah smirked and left the room leaving Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Damon and Klaus in one room.

"Shit" Caroline mumbled under her breath. Klaus grinned as he dropped Damon's unconscious body in one end of the gym and in a blink, stood right in front of Caroline.

"Did you have a good sleep love?" he asked as he tucked a loose, golden strand behind her ear. Her breath was stuck in her throat and she couldn't muster up the courage to remember everything that had happened but once again she wasn't going to back down.

"I did actually. But then I woke up glad not to be anywhere near that monster!" She retorted harshly.

Klaus' expression hardened. His face was firm and his eyes were cold. He clenched his jaw and moved away from her towards Elena. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the middle of the gym. "All this talk is making me thirsty, care for a drink?" He asked and then looked towards Stefan, removing Elena's hair from her neck, "Have a drink from the doppelganger's neck ripper!" he added.

Stefan just stared until his feet began to move against his own will and his vampire features emerged.

"Stefan! Snap out of it. What's wrong with you? It's Elena!" Caroline blocked his path and shoved him back a little.

Before Stefan could answer, Klaus chuckled and answered for him, "Did I forget to mention that I drained him of that pesky vervain? My bad love"

Stefan did not stop this advances towards Elena and he could definitely not fight his compulsion so Caroline had to do what she had to do. She sped to him and snapped his neck in a minute. Klaus smirked at her reaction and at that moment she knew she walked right into Klaus' trap. The two oldest vampires in their group who could actually face Klaus were knocked out, the witch was out doing God-knows-what and now all they had was a human doppelganger and a baby vampire who hadn't fed in quite some time.

Klaus let go of Elena and watched all the blonde and brunette exchanged consoling words and embraced each other.

"Are you okay Care? Where's Bonnie? And what did he do to Stefan?" Elena asked so many questions all together and they all had heart breaking answers.

"Bonnie's off with Matt, still looking for a solution and he turned Stefan into a ripper. Like he was in his 20s" Caroline answered hesitantly.

"We're going to get out of this – she was cut off by a series of protests coming from the other direction from the door. It was Rebekah dragging Tyler forcefully of course. "Let go of me!" He yelled and struggling aimlessly against Rebekah's hold on his neck.

"Tyler!" Both the girls cried. Caroline was dreading what was going to happen.

Rebekah released Tyler and Klaus walked to him. "Care?" Tyler asked ignoring Klaus and all the vampire drama going on. Klaus saw the exchange of looks between them. They definitely had something going on. How many boys were after this one blonde, perky vampire? He asked himself. He should've been amused but he was feeling a rage towards the boy. He wanted to kill him or better tear him to shreds and only then when he's a writhing mess of flesh and blood shall he rip out his heart. He was feeling _jealous._ It was a new concept for Klaus to feel jealous for anyone except his family.

His expression darkened and in a flash he bit into his wrist and shoved his blood down Tyler's throat. Before Caroline could speed to him, Rebekah caught her and stopped her. Klaus didn't think a second before he snapped Tyler's neck. Elena gasped and Caroline yelled, "Noo! Tyler"

Rebekah let go of her and grinned as she saw the dead wolf boy in the middle of the floor. Caroline starting crying miserably because Tyler always had a hard life and no one was there for him and she knew very well how that felt like. Tyler had always been a good friend to her and he was the only person who only truly cared for her. After her break up with Matt Tyler, despite his own full moon issues, helped her through everything and then they kissed but after that they never really got to sort anything out. Klaus took her away.

And now Klaus took him away. He would never forgive him. _Ever!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Caroline kept sobbing silently in the corner over Tyler's body, Elena by her side consoling her and mourning over the death of a friend. Everyone knew Tyler was a douche bag when they all were teens but they were still friends and afterwards they knew it was because of the full moon it was painfully obvious why he acted that way. They all were born together, raised together, grown up together and now he was just dead. Of course he'd come back to them but not as the innocent werewolf Tyler but as a bloodsucking hybrid and he would only survive the transition if Bonnie found a solution.

Klaus kept watching them weep over the wolf boy. How he'd love to have such loyalty and love in his life. His siblings stayed with him but only because he made sure of that. He wanted more loyalty other than family. He wanted friends, he wanted _love_. If this boy even survived the transition he would never be able to know how much loyalty his friends had shown towards him and how much affection _Caroline_ had shown for him. It was as if Klaus just wanted _his_ life.

Just then an idea popped into Klaus' mind and he was not letting go of it any time soon. He broke out of his imagination when Tyler woke up puffing for air. Caroline and Elena rushed to his side and explained him how things were going to work. He'd survive if they found a solution otherwise he'd just … bleed out and die. He was shocked at first but everything seemed normal after he saw Rebekah snapping the Salvatore brothers' necks repeatedly.

Klaus had gone off to look for Bonnie.

"Tyler have you seen my mom?" Caroline asked after a while of silence.

Tyler nodded and put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "Yeah I did. She's been worried sick for you. At first we thought that you were… dead but then Stefan called Damon and told him that Klaus took you. She tried to find you guys but…" he stated hesitantly as a few tears escaped Caroline's eyes.

"Yeah I know. Stefan told me but we had to lay low otherwise …" She couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence and broke down sobbing. Elena immediately being the good friend, she was wrapped her arms around Caroline and comforted her.

"Otherwise we'd be in the very situation we are in right now" Tyler commented idly as he looked around, not wanting to break down in front of his friends.

"Guys we're going to be okay." Elena stated trying to stay positive. When both of them didn't look at her, "Look at me. Hey! We're going to be okay. No one else is going to die because of me" she said confidently.

"This depression is making me sick!" Rebekah commented as she once again snapped Stefan's neck. "Caroline why don't you tell your boyfriend here about how you kissed Nik just a day ago?" Rebekah questioned innocently.

Tyler and Elena both gave Caroline a questioning look. Caroline passed Rebekah a hatred filled look and then turned to her friends, "Firstly he kissed me and it was all just to force him into making me leave but it didn't exactly work" she stated and just when she saw her friends nodding in understanding she again stated, "And I told him the minute it was over that it was a mistake so he could take a hint but apparently he can't!"

Rebekah glared the blonde and in a minute snapped her neck. She then flipped her hair and walked to the nearby bleacher, "She could use a nap after behaving that way" she said carelessly.

Caroline woke up with a severe pain in her neck AGAIN! She heard her name being called out and a slight touch to her cheek. She had no idea how long she had been passed out or how everything had progressed after she was out. She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes frantically as her vision started to come back. The person calling her was Tyler and she had never been gladder to see him and hear his voice. He survived the transition. Bonnie found a way to save Klaus' hybrids but Elena had to die in order for his hybrids to live. 'Oh my god' she thought.

"Tyler?" She asked in a sluggish voice. He pulled her up by her neck and helped her sit.

"You're okay Care. Just relax" he said stroking her hair, sitting next to her.

"What happened?" she asked but he knew she meant what happened to Elena.

"To complete my transition Klaus gave me Elena's blood and it worked. The witches wanted him to kill the doppelganger for the ritual so he could never make any more of his hybrids." He stated with a certain weirdness and waited for her reaction which was a gasp, "And don't worry, Elena is fine" he lied. Elena was currently being drained of her blood and Klaus told him to keep that from everyone and for some reason Tyler could not bring himself to go against Klaus' order.

"Are you sure _you're_ okay?" Caroline asked. She could sense a change in his demeanor but couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

He nodded and slid his hands beneath her legs and one of her back, picking her up. "I'm better than okay. I'm great Care but first let's get you home" he said as he made his way outside the school building.

Caroline rested her head on his shoulder as she carried her home. After all the neck-snapping and potion drinking Caroline had literally been drained off all her energy. Besides she knew that she needed to talk to Tyler to tell him about everything that happened whilst she was away. The things that happened with Klaus and everything with Tyler had to be discussed.

"So Care, what did you want to talk about?" Tyler asked. They had been sitting in her bedroom after Caroline invited him inside and told him that they needed to talk.

Caroline took a deep breath before she carried on with her speech, "Look Tyler, nothing out there happened with Klaus. It was just a kiss and it was only to say goodbye and it was a mistake. I shouldn't have- she was cut off by Tyler.

"I know. You shouldn't have but you did and you apologized and you know it's a mistake and that's all that matters. At the end of the day, I love you" He stated as he cupped her face in his hands.

Caroline was struck by lightning after hearing his last words, 'I love you'. Whoa! She wasn't expecting that especially not right after she told him that she kissed the enemy. She blinked a few times and a smile spread across her face.

"I love you too Tyler and I am… I am sorry for everything- she was again cut off by a laughing Tyler, "Will you just kiss me already?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her.

Caroline giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer as their lips connected. While she kissed him, she could only think of the kiss she shared with Klaus. Tyler's kiss was sweet and slow but Klaus' kiss was intense, hot and rough. His actions showed pure possessiveness. Whereas Tyler was gentle and caring but not possessive.

She closed her eyes returning his kiss, trying to stop herself from thinking about Klaus. Their lips soon parted and as soon as Caroline opened her eyes, she saw a sight she could not forget. Instead of Tyler's face, it was Klaus!

She backed away in fear and disgust as she saw his face. She shot up from the bed from where moments ago she was making out with the enemy. No. No! She was with Tyler. But then Klaus appeared.

"Care?" she heard a voice calling her out. It wasn't Klaus' voice. It was Tyler. She blinked a few times and saw it was Tyler sitting on her bed not Klaus. But if it was Tyler from the beginning why did she see Klaus?

She held her head in her hands, running them through her hair and pulling her gold locks. "Tyler… Is it you?" She asked and eyed him wearingly.

She got up from the bed too and slowly approached her holding his arms in the air, showing that she could trust him. "It's me Care. What going on?" he asked as he stood right in front of her. His hands caressed the lengths of her arms, comforting her.

"Tyler… I think I need to go see Bonnie" she stated nervously. She didn't want to tell him that she was seeing Klaus when he kissed her because it was actually the worst thing for someone to go through.

Meanwhile Caroline was dealing with her drama, Damon was in deeper trouble. Klaus had taken Elena to the Mystic Hospital to drain her of all her blood. Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie went AWOL. Damon was on the verge of killing someone. His baby brother was missing and their shared love of their lives was being bled dry and there was nothing he could do. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, the mother of Satan decided to pay him a visit.

"I'm surprised to see you here Katherine" Damon said as he gulped his bourbon in the Salvatore boarding house. Before she could even speak, Damon flashed to her and slammed her into the nearest wall, holding her by her throat.

Katherine pursed her lips together to form a thin line as she twisted Damon's hand and got rid of his hold on her throat. "I know you're angry but hey I brought a peace offering" Katherine said as she smirked.

"You betrayed my baby bro and then almost got him killed along with Barbie and now you suddenly come here with a _peace offering_?" Damon scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the older doppelganger.

"If you are such a good brother, you would know that right at this moment Klaus has Stefan and he just forced his emotions off. He _compelled_ him" She stated as she helped herself with some of Damon's bourbon but before Damon could say anything she continued, "Lucky for you. I know someone who can kill Klaus and who genuinely scares the shit of out Klaus. All I need is your witch to help us find him and then bring him here"

Damon narrowed his eyes and fixated his gaze on the brunette in front of his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Did you think for a second that I'd be dumb enough to fall for this crap?" He asked but when he saw Katherine smirk at the arrival of the young Bennett witch, he knew they had some sort of plan to get rid of Klaus.

"How nice of you to join us witchy? Now tell me is she telling the truth?" Damon asked, not taking his eyes off the grinning vampire.

"Yes, legend says he's an original vampire who's a vampire hunter. His name is Mikael and he is… _Klaus' father_" she stated as she eyed her grim moirés carefully. Damon grinned and tossed his keys to Katherine. "Get our friend Mikael and witchy you keep an eye on her. I'm going to visit a certain original, shit head hybrid" she announced as he walked out of the boarding house towards the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Damon being Damon had been successful in scaring the shit out of Klaus which led him to flee Mystic Falls. He left without Elena but Stefan, without his humanity, had been left behind to guard Elena because of her blood and Rebekah had been left to keep a close eye on Tyler and Caroline. Caroline understood Klaus' creepy way of looking over Tyler but why her? She wasn't one of his projects like Tyler or Stefan then why did he want to keep tabs on her? She still kept on having dreams and weird hallucination things about Klaus while she was with Tyler and it was beginning to annoy her. Bonnie was gone with Katherine and Damon did not expose his mission to anyone. He just shrugged when the questions about Bonnie's whereabouts were raised.

Caroline's life had been hell since Klaus went away. Rebekah was always looming over Tyler and he too seemed different. It was like he had _changed _completely. It annoyed Caroline to her limits. Then Rebekah was so busy throwing herself over Tyler and it didn't help Caroline's relationship with him that she couldn't even make-out with him without thinking of the original devil hybrid. She couldn't even express her feelings to her best friends. Bonnie was God-knows-where, Elena was having her usual doppelganger problems and Stefan was a dick without his humanity. He was like a mini-Damon and the worst thing was he tried to get into her pants at every chance he got.

She just couldn't take it anymore so she took matters into her own hands and decided to deal with the devil herself.

"Klaus" she said in a stern voice, holding the phone as tightly as possible.

"Hello love" he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asked getting straight to the point. She knew that whatever she was imagining must have something to do with the potion-thing Gloria gave her. It sure did leave some nasty side effects that Klaus forgot to mention before he shoved it down her throat.

"Aah! I see the effects have started to take place. Well you know, witch business is really nasty and sorts" he replied indigenously.

"Fix this!" She ordered not caring about his remarks.

He wished if only he could see her begging for his help. The thought made him smirk like the devil he was. "I'm currently away love but no worries. I'll be coming back soon enough" he replied.

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

She could feel his smirk grow as he replied her. "Missing me already love? Is my hybrid not satisfying your needs but who can blame him? He is busy flirting with my sister."

"Just shut up and come back so you can fix this!" she spoke as she ended the phone call. How did he know everything going on in MF in just a blink but then again his sister was here?

One week had passed after that and still there was no sign of Klaus wanting to undo the stupid spell. Why would he do it now? The Mystic gang had again made yet another plan to kill him and it turned out to be an epic failure. They were relying on Mikael, well he was dead and now they had nothing to go against him and somehow Klaus, with his hybrid army around, wanted to stay in MF with the rest of his family. This was going to be a disaster.

Caroline pushed all these thoughts away and pulled over in the Mikaelson Manor' driveway. She couldn't believe she was once again going to Klaus for help. It was bad enough she had to ask him already and now she had to practically beg him in person. Ugh! She hated this.

With a sigh, she walked knocked on the front door, which was answered by another pet hybrid, Mindy. She led her to the living room without any hesitation or questioning as if she was _expected_ to be there. _Of course!_ Klaus knew everything.

She looked around as she waited for him. The house was being renovated and soon the whole original family would live here _forever_. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't hear Klaus enter until he finally spoke.

"I see you're eager to get rid of _our_ bond" he stated as he leaned against the doorframe.

Caroline rolled her eyes and forced a smile. "There is no 'our bond'" she gestured with air quotation, "Just get your witch to break it or undo it or whatever" she stated annoyed by his presence.

"I will do this for you in return for one small thing" he said as he moved closer to her and then smirked and moved his finger to his lips, "Actually two small things" he added while grinning like an idiot.

Caroline scoffed, "And what will those _two small things_ be?" she asked as she mimicked a small part of his sentence.

He looked her straight into her eyes, moved closer and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I want you to admit whatever happened that caused you to know of this bond" he whispered temptingly.

Caroline knew exactly what he was getting at. She bit her tongue from making any infuriating comments resulting in another list of long demands in return for Klaus' help so she quietly answered his question. "I was … I was…" She hesitated for a moment. One because of the topic she was discussing and second because of the close proximity between them.

"You were what love?" he purred seductively. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. His lips only momentarily brushed against her flawless, smooth skin and then he looked straight into her eyes waiting for her to answer.

"I was kissing Tyler and I saw …" she hesitated again and Klaus moved even closer, resting his one hand of her neck while the other tightly on her waist. He had immobilized her against the wall.

"What did you see _love_?" he asked as he broke their staring fiesta and brushed his lips along her collar bone. He left butterfly kisses up to her throat. He noticed she was breathing hard and her body was betraying her feelings.

Caroline gathered all her courage and all her strength to shove him away and regain her own posture. She stood there confidently, "I kissed Tyler and I imagined our kiss. There you go. I said it when I was kissing Tyler I saw your face and all I could think of was you kissing me!" she exclaimed in one breath.

Klaus smirked as if he had a hidden agenda and held up his hands marking surrender. He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned in just to convey his message to her, "The second thing I want from you is your forgiveness Caroline." He stated and his expression turned serious.

Caroline was shocked at his words. She thought she heard wrong so she asked again, "I'm sorry did you say you want my _forgiveness_?" she inquired wanting to him to clarify what exactly he was talking about.

He nodded and looked to the floor and just for the briefest moment, among all the other mixed emotions of rage, anger, sorrow, loneliness and sadness, she saw regret flash across his face. "I forced your hand into many things I shouldn't have and I treated you improperly and I am truly sorry for that. I hope that one day you can forgive me and I will try to win you over fairly even if I have to wait a century or even a decade. We are immortal after all" He stated and a half-smile spread across his face, highlighting his dimples.

He looked so innocent and vulnerable. All he wanted was forgiveness and acceptance. The glint in his eyes could tell that he was telling the truth. He just wanted to be let off and start over.

Caroline pondered for a minute then answered, "You're lucky I'm high on second chances. I'll try to get past everything you've done if you finish this bond or whatever" she held her chin high and smiled a little.

"I already did love. I called a witch friend about an hour ago. She unlinked us. You're _free_" he announced with a light smile playing across his face.

Caroline beamed generously but then frowned slightly. Why was Klaus being so nice to her? He was Klaus and he didn't allow anyone to be happy. This couldn't be one of his games could it? Even if it was she felt happy and it all felt right for the first time.

She leaned in closer and pecked at his cheek, feeling his stubble rub against her smooth, porcelain skin. "Thank you" she whispered and with that she began to walk away leaving Klaus wondering how this young blonde spitfire could cause such a turmoil of his emotions. He had spent years building up a wall to hinder every emotion and now she seemed to have found a loose brick and she was shattering the wall and crumbling his defenses. Her such small gestures of kindness shook his heart.

He had never intended to go so slow and easy with her from the start. Whenever she defied him, his first thought was to take her right there and make her scream and then taunt her throughout eternity about it. But he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to her after his conversation with Tyler.

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO: **_

"_Caroline is a very different person than she used to be when she was human. She's changed… for the better I guess. As humans we didn't get along at all. She was controlling and she was a mean bitch, sometimes but she had a good heart much like now." Tyler stated. Klaus had summoned him to have a few drinks with him and 'hang out' but actually he just wanted to get Tyler drunk enough to make him spill secrets about Caroline and her past. He specifically wanted to know who compelled her. She thought that she might've made him forget but he didn't. He would take a great amount of joy in torturing any monster who even blinked in the wrong way in front of Caroline. His possessiveness had reached its peak. _

_Klaus waved his hand in the air, motioning him to continue. "She's been through a lot in life and she really doesn't open up to everybody about it. She keeps this bubbly, cheerful appearance so she can help the people around her and so they don't realize how hurt she is. I mean just a few months back she told me about Damon. How he compelled her and used her as his puppet, making her do his dirty work and he used her for sex and fed off her… And after he dumped her, he called her shallow, useless and pathetic and she said she felt like a broken toy. I mean then, she was tortured by the werewolves because of Damon and Stefan and then your witches took her so yeah she's been collateral damage in a lot of places" he completed and gulped another drink with his new 'Sire'._

_Klaus felt the rage boiling inside him. He never liked the older Salvatore and now he had an even bigger reason to wipe his existence off of Earth. What surprised him was that Elena and Stefan claimed to be Caroline's best friends and if they knew about this they certainly wouldn't have forgiven Damon. He ignored Tyler's jabbering about his thirst and everything and cut him off with a new question. _

"_Do Stefan and Elena know about this?" Klaus asked as he clenched his jaw and fists tightly quashing his anger. Tyler's laugh amused him. "Do they know about this? Everybody in freaking Mystic Falls knows this but she isn't Elena. Everyone just expects her to move on and be okay with it and she does. She pretends to be okay with it. Sometimes at nights she cries. I can hear her thrashing in her sleep. She's just never been anyone's priority" Tyler stated bitterly. _

"_Well then mate it's our responsibility to make sure that doesn't happen anymore. Isn't it?" Klaus asked hiding any hint of anger and rage. Tyler gave him a confused look but the drunk nodded anyway. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the irregular updates. I am actually working on two other stories side by side which I will post very soon. So hopefully you'll check them out too. **

**Now firstly thank you so much for following, marking as favorite and reviewing. Reviews mean a lot to me and basically I'm adding this author's note only to address the issue at hand. Some people thought that the story was going too dark and Klaus was becoming a major ass and how'd he end up with Caroline and then they were looking to other ships. Don't worry, Klaroline will be the end game I promise. Actually I intended for the story to go this way because I wanted to try and keep the characters as close to reality as possible. Klaus has always been bad at relationships. It's only his siblings that forgive him and everything so he doesn't know that everyone won't forgive him and bend to his will. Initially yes, Klaus only wanted Caroline to warm his bed but now he feels the need to have her loyalty, friendship and love. I was going to go darker but I don't think you guys will take it anymore so the story isn't exactly going to be fluff but it's going to tone down and I cut down most of the other scenes which couldn't fit Klaroline because otherwise the story would become too long. Before I blab out the whole story I'll shut up and leave you to enjoy. **

**So read, enjoy, follow, favor and REVIEW! **** Happy Fan Fiction. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Caroline went straight home and hit the shower. She was tired and nothing helped her more than a nice, warm bath. She stayed home the whole day with her mom trying to convince her that everything was okay and she did not do any killing with Klaus and Stefan. She wasn't lying she just omitted the truth where she _almost_ killed someone. _Almost_. Now that she was back, her sole focus was to get back on track in everything. School, social life and the mystic gang. So she started off by using a little compulsion to sort everything in school and then her days were booked to her friends and her mom. Although her mother was always working still she promised to give her some time.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline went shopping that day. After hours of deciding what to do, they came up with the idea of a girl's day. Shopping, movie, gossip, sleepover and _no supernatural drama_. Caroline believed she needed a major wardrobe change especially after seeing what Klaus had bought of her during their 'trip', she'd definitely need more decent clothing.

They stopped at a shoe store and were randomly looking through shoes when someone spoke from behind them. They turned to see it was Damon.

"I knew I'd find you all together" he spoke as he sat down with Caroline.

Bonnie and Caroline rolled her eyes trying to avoid him. "What do you want Damon?" Elena asked tiredly.

"I'm here to warn you. Stefan is operating on crazy right now and he's taken Klaus' family. I have a feeling the big bad hybrid isn't going to take that lightly." He stated sarcastically looking through the girls' shopping bags. Caroline shoved him slightly when he looked through her stuff. "Hey!" she yelled at him.

Damon smirked and then put his hands on her shoulders, steadying her, "Listen Barbie, witchy and Elena" he looked towards the three of them turn by turn. Bonnie scowled, Elena looked impassive and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus is going to retaliate and someone's going to end up hurt. To avoid it being you! Please stay inside and don't wander off in streets without each other. Just stay together okay?" he said in a pleading tone that everyone knew was only because of Elena. He could care less if anything happened to Caroline or Bonnie.

"Okay. We'll go to Caroline's home. It'll be safe there. No one's been invited there right?" Bonnie asked. All eyes were towards Caroline now. She nodded dumbly.

"Yeah! Sure let's go. No one's been invited there except for Damon and Tyler. Not even Stefan." She said as she grabbed her shopping bags and threw them at Damon.

"Take them home please. I have two friends to carry with me" Caroline said playfully and the rest of the girls giggled as Damon frowned but carried the bags reluctantly.

They all went to Caroline's home and the girls locked themselves in and Damon out. It was going to be a boy free night for the girls.

"The girls are at _her_ house. Damon Salvatore just left to go meet with his brother." A hybrid reported to Klaus. He had been keeping tabs on every one of the Scooby gang since prank night. He knew that Stefan would take his coffins after all that was the only thing that Stefan could take to threaten Klaus but Klaus being the Niklaus Mikaelson was always two steps ahead of everyone. He knew exactly where his coffins were and he just needed Stefan to play right into his trap. Stefan had become emotionless and reckless, Klaus wanted him to lose all his friends in the process so he would realize how Klaus felt when he betrayed him.

His sole focus right now was not to get his coffins back but it revolved around a blonde, young vampire. He had gotten her forgiveness but he had not earned it. He promised her he'd win her heart fair and square but that didn't mean he couldn't use a few of his tricks. He was not going to compel her. _At least not now_.

"Good. Go and fetch Tyler Lockwood for me." Klaus ordered his hybrid Daniel and directed his attention towards his sketch. All his thoughts revolved around the blonde mystery. Even his sketches and the whole of his art studio was evidence of his obsession with Caroline. He had devised a plan in order to get Caroline and he would do anything to go through with it. Even if it meant playing dirty to get the girl.

About 20 minutes later, Tyler entered the Mikaelson mansion, brooding. "You asked for me?" He asked tiredly. Klaus sighed and turned to his hybrid pup.

"Yes, I need you to do something for me." He ordered. Tyler shook his head and exhaled deeply, "Can't you just leave me out of it?" he asked desperately.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Now what would be the point in that?" he asked sardonically.

Tyler took a step forward towards Klaus and looked down, "Seriously man! I lost my friends, my _girlfriend_ because of you" he replied harshly. Klaus chuckled lightly.

"Aah! Yes your girlfriend. We need to talk about her too but before that. Tell me are you taking vervain?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Tyler shook his head, "No. But why do we need to talk about Caroline. Dude stop with this creepy obsession of yours with her. She's with me." He replied offended.

Klaus grinned, "For now… How about you shut up and listen to me mate?" Klaus ordered, looking straight into his eyes, pupils dilating. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he just nodded dumbly.

"I need you to bite Damon and avoid killing him. If anyone asks why, you're supposed to say that it was revenge for what he did to Caroline and he deserves to die and what not. Am I clear?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Tyler nodded dumbly.

"Off you go then and try not to get yourself killed in the process." He ordered as Tyler dumbly got up and exited the mansion. Sure Klaus didn't like Tyler personally but he was his first hybrid and part of his army and he would not allow anyone to harm his hybrids. But a small part of him would be glad if Tyler were to just disappear. If he couldn't have Caroline, no one could have her.

A few hours later, the girls' night was again disturbed as Caroline's doorbell rang. She huffed annoyed by the constant disturbances marched towards the door angrily. If it was anyone supernatural she was going to bust their face and rearrange it with her fist but when she opened the door, all her thoughts and views changed immediately. It was Stefan holding a very sick Damon. Her anger instantaneously changed into pity and then into worry as she saw the bite on Damon's neck. It was a werewolf bite probably.

"What happened?" She asked as she allowed them into her home and led them both into her bedroom.

"Damon was bit by Tyler" Stefan said emotionlessly settling Damon on Caroline's bed. It looked like he was already only a few steps closer to death.

"Wait what? _Tyler_ bit him?" She asked genuinely surprised and angered by her new _boyfriend_.

"Yup! Barbie your puppy Ken just tore into my neck and said I deserved it" Damon replied, breathing heavily, with sweat falling off his forehead.

Caroline's eyes widened at the true meaning of what Tyler meant and now she was really worried. Not only for Damon but also for Tyler. He would be first on the hit list from everyone and if Damon survived… Well first of all they'd have to get the cure which would be Klaus' blood. Now they had to make a plan in order to get Klaus' blood to save Damon. Elena wasn't going to let Stefan go to Klaus again and Bonnie had cast a spell on Damon's body to slow down the spreading of the venom, much to her disdain. But it was Elena's wish and everyone would do anything for Elena.

"We can give Klaus back his family in return for his blood" Elena suggested looking to Stefan for permission.

Stefan opened his mouth and shook his head, looking down, "About that… Klaus kind of figured out about his family's location and well we don't have his family anymore. He took the coffins" he replied.

Elena shook her head, fighting the tears. "I'll offer myself. All of my blood. I'll offer to be his blood donor forever" she announced at which the witch lost her mind.

"And he's going to ask for your permission to make you his blood donor?" Bonnie questioned angrily at which she received looks from everyone. She looked down ashamed from her sudden outburst and replied, "Sorry! I'm just a little stressed out. I should go sleep it off or something besides I'm no help here. Call me if you need anything," With that said she rushed out of the blonde's home without, once, looking back. Everyone knew Bonnie despised Damon ever since he step foot in Mystic Falls. But she'd been dealing with it because of Elena but sometimes Elena demanded so much.

"Don't worry Stefan. We'll find a way" Elena said as she put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. From Stefan's expression it was clear that he had not lost all of his humanity. Stefan's eyes were filling with tears, Elena was at the verge of a hemorrhage and Caroline was still worried for her boyfriend.

"I'll go talk to Klaus. He still owes me and I have a feeling he won't say no" Before the doppelganger could protest she spoke again, "And don't worry Elena… I won't trade myself for Damon's life. I'm going because we don't have another option"

She nodded towards Stefan and flashed away. She knew that after everything Damon had done to her, she did not have to save her but then again she couldn't forget that it was Damon who risked his life to free Caroline and Tyler from Klaus even though he did it for Elena but still Caroline was not one to forget what she owed to others.

Stefan saw Caroline leave. He felt his terrible churning feeling in his stomach as she nodded towards him, telling him to trust her. She was going to make a deal with the devil again and he couldn't exactly stop her. He was going to have to choose between his brother and his best friend. Caroline had been his family when no one else had been there for him but Damon was his brother and after 146 years, they had come to terms with their relationship and he did not want to ruin that. So he let his best friend go to her destruction.

Caroline ran until she stood right in front of the Mikaelson manor. It was not until the cold air brushed against her skin that she realized she had left her house in such a hurry that she was in her pajamas. 'Great! I'm here asking for help from a creepy obsessed hybrid in my pajamas. What could go wrong?' she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to enter the mansion, she was stopped by someone. A hybrid. "What the hell? I have to talk to Klaus" she practically yelled at him as he blocked her way.

"Klaus isn't home and he has strict rules about letting _people_ inside his house" he replied looking her up and down like he was mind-controlled. He was sired so that summed it up.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently, "Well where is he? I need something from him" she demanded.

"I'll give him the message when he's back. You can go now" the hybrid told her off sternly. She huffed in annoyance but knew better than to mess with a hybrid in the middle of the night when there was already one bite victim on his death bed. She sighed and returned home while calling Klaus and leaving him voice mails.

"Still no answer?" Elena asked worriedly. Caroline shook her head 'no'. It had been an hour since Caroline got back empty handed and from then onwards, Stefan was out looking for Klaus on the streets (literally), while Elena was on 'wiping Damon's sweat' duty and Caroline was phone stalking Klaus. She could have sworn she might've left him about 200 messages in just one hour but there was still no answer.

"Where the hell is Klaus when you need him?" Caroline yelled frustrated by the whole situation. Elena bit her lip fighting the tears and applied wet towel strips to Damon's forehead. Like that would help him.

Damon's laugh pulled both girls out of their own train of thoughts. "The big, bad hybrid is likely busy dealing with some _family_ issues." He stated with bucket loads of sarcasm and stress on the words 'family issues'. He began laughing and coughing again.

"What did you do Damon?" Elena asked worriedly. Damon had done something and it was definitely not good for anyone, not at this time.

He laughed again dryly but before he could answer Stefan came barging through the front door. "He un-daggered Elijah" he announced.

"WHAT!?" Caroline shrieked at the top of her voice. "Are you crazy Damon?" she asked cynically.

Damon's laughter was long gone and he put on a very serious face. "Get Elena home." That was all he said before he injected himself with a vervain dart and fell into deep sleep.

"Damon's right. He'll be hallucinating soon. You should get Elena home. I'll stay here in case Mr. Almighty Hybrid makes an appearance." Caroline said as she dialed Klaus' number again.

"Thank you Care" Stefan spoke as he took Elena towards the front door and flashed away. Caroline smiled at him calling her 'Care' again. It meant he was back. Stefan was back. Her best friend was back! She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone's suggestive voice.

"Hello my lovely" Klaus spoke from the other side of the phone.

"What the hell Klaus! Where were you for the past hour…?" She yelled at him until he cut her off by his amused laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Klaus Mikaelson" she hissed in warning.

Klaus silenced himself and spoke again, "Sweetheart this would all be very much easier if you just opened your front door and invited me inside"

She flashed towards her door and opened it to see a smirking Klaus. She opened the door fully and put on a dead serious expression.

"You look lovely as always sweetheart" Klaus said looking at her up and down. She was wearing her shorts and a thin tank top.

It was Caroline's turn to retort back but right now Damon was dying and there was no time for such remarks. 'Maybe later', she thought.

"I left you like a bazillion messages Klaus. Where were you? Damon's dying" Caroline shouted at him while calling her mother for permission to let Klaus in. Sheriff Forbes was the only one who could invite him inside.

"Well sweetheart, your friend, Damon left me with a little parting gift I had to deal with" he said as someone else emerged from the background. He looked familiar but she could not place him exactly.

"Good evening Miss Forbes" the mystery man answered coming forward, standing right next to Klaus.

Caroline's eyes widened as he remembered his voice. It was Elijah.

"Allow me to introduce my brother, Elijah" Klaus gestured towards the mystery man and then back towards Caroline saying, "Caroline"

"Yeah I know who he is. He betrayed us when we were trying to kill _you_!" She spat accusingly.

Klaus clutched his heart in a mocking expression, "Your words wound me love" he stated sarcastically at which Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Hold on a sec" she said as she backed away from the door towards the end of the hallway to talk to her mother.

"_Hey mom!" She spoke. _

"_Hi, what is it Caroline? Is Klaus there yet?" Sheriff Forbes asked on the other end. _

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah! Mr. I'm too busy for everyone finally decided to make an entry. Just invite him in…" She spoke exhausted by everything. _

_She moved towards the door and turned on the speaker. "You can come in Klaus" The Sheriff's voice came through the phone at which Klaus grinned and stepped in the house. _

Caroline immediately shut off her phone and looked towards Elijah, "You can wait outside or go to Elena's since you have a lot to explain. I'm sure your brother will catch up with you" she stated sarcastically as she flashed towards her bedroom.

Elijah nodded and flashed away while Klaus followed _his _girl to her bedroom. As soon as he entered, his temper was starting to get the best of him. There laying on the bed was Damon Salvatore. It would be so easy to just let him die but then again his punishment wouldn't be over if he died so easily. He wanted him to feel everything he made Caroline feel. Even more.

"Klaus heal him. Please" She pleaded with a firm voice.

Klaus looked at her, then again at Damon, then again at her and smirked, "I will heal him but there is one condition."

"Of course!" she muttered sarcastically. "Look whatever it is, we'll do it but heal him. Like now!" she continued.

"Give me a moment alone with him Caroline and I give you my word I will heal him" he spoke softly as he moved towards Damon.

Caroline pondered for a minute but eventually decided to leave them alone.

As soon as Caroline left and closed the door, Damon's eyes shot open and Klaus smirked, "This is going to be fun" he said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'Pathetic' 'Shallow' 'Useless'

These words ringed through Klaus' ears as he saw Damon writhing in pain. Now it was only a matter of minutes before Damon would die unless Klaus healed him. He looked down to Damon and squirted his eyes. Damon rolled his eyes.

"If you're not going to heal me don't give them false hope." Damon stated tiredly.

Klaus beamed ironically, "On the contrary mate, I am here to heal you. I gave Caroline my word and I intend to keep it." He stated as he bit into his wrist and let his blood flow into the empty glass on the nightstand. "But what I don't understand" he continued, "is what the point to save you is? I mean clearly you're a thorn for everyone around. Killing people, well maybe that is your curse but still being a vampire doesn't mean you destroy everyone in your path. You not only kill innocent people but also you're hell bent on destroying your own brother's life." He spoke with a certain harshness in his voice.

"Whatever happened between me and Stefan is in the past and we've both gotten past it. And as for killing people you're one to talk. You've probably killed more people than I've met in my entire life." Damon choked out glaring his enemy giving him a lecture. Imagine Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, giving Damon a lecture about taking innocent lives.

"Okay granted I have killed many people but not completely innocent people. I punish those whom I see fit for their indiscretions but in my entire life I have never hurt my own intentionally and I have always protected them with my life." He spoke and continued, "I'd give anything for family. You, on the other hand, have always been in the way of Stefan's happiness. You are the reason he is having a hard time with Elena and maybe he could've been happy with Katerina but you chose to fall for her. Now Elena. You have not only destroyed Stefan but countless others. You tried to turn Elena into a vampire, you killed Matt Donovan's sister, you killed Tyler Lockwood's uncle, you even killed Alaric multiple times though he came back eventually and not to forget but you also abused Caroline when she was a human. Does that cover up your track in Mystic Falls or am I forgetting something _mate_?" he asked sarcastically as he moved towards the door.

Damon was deep in thought and all he could think was that he always considering himself to be the bad guy to get things done and he never regretted anything he did but now that Klaus put it all together in one place for him, he regretted each and every act he ever did. From hating Stefan to killing Mason. But the one thing he regretted most was hurting Caroline. She was desperate when she was a human but she was only teenage girl. Not a hundred year old vampire. It was just like Damon fell for Katherine now that he thought of it. He had been a real jerk to her and she still forgave everything he did to her even though he never asked for her forgiveness.

"You think about everything mate and try to remember how many people you apologized to?" He stated as he shut the door and left Damon with his thoughts and smirked. 'If Damon thought his punishment was over yet, he was one stupid bloke. This was only the start.' Klaus thought to himself.

He then looked around for the girl he had done this for. He would want to see her tapping her foot or putting her hands on her hips, demanding to know what he would want in return for curing Damon again. His thoughts firstly shifted to taking her with him but he wanted to tease her a little as she teased him. Intentionally or unintentionally, it was unnerving watching her long, creamy, sexy legs left bare, taunting him. Her top wasn't covering much too and it was a blessing and a curse for Klaus. It was very hard for him to control himself when he saw her creamy, porcelain skin exposed in front of him. He knew he always had the power to take her wherever or whenever he wanted, by force or willingly, but he wanted to wait and make her beg for it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught her scent. She smelled like vanilla and honey. It was the perfect and sweetest smell fit for a princess like her.

He looked forward and saw her pacing in the living room. Her loyalty. Oh how we longed to have this loyalty for himself from her and he would after his plan would be complete.

"Stop pacing love, you'll leave a hole" Klaus commented as he moved past her and lounged of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and arms placed behind his head.

Caroline stared him and placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently, "Well? Did you heal him?" she asked. Klaus chuckled and looked her up and down. She was just like he expected her to be. Hands on hips, foot tapping and so demanding.

"As a matter of fact I did. Now what do you have to offer?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and crashed on the couch beside him with a loud huff of air. "Thank you" she spoke softly.

"You're always welcome love" he said with a genuine smile pleased by her soft, loving voice. "So what do you want?" she asked hesitantly.

Klaus smirked seductively and moved closer to her on the couch. He stopped when he was so close that she could feel his breath of her face. He pressed his lips against her cheek. She could feel his rough stumble against her soft, smooth, porcelain skin. His lips left a jolt of electricity passing through her. A sensation she could not understand. It was like she was charged with a 1000 volt electric current. She could sense him smirking as he saw the goose bumps on her skin. She quickly turned her head to the side to glare him.

His smirk widened and he didn't move back rather he moved towards her ear. His lips brushed against her earlobe. "I want you to respond towards the advances and to give me a proper chance." He whispered and paused only to see her reaction. He beamed like an idiot when he saw her completely still and shocked. "I'm sure it's not too much to ask Caroline" he purred and left a small peck at her earlobe charismatically.

With that said he disappeared with the wind leaving Caroline absolutely speechless. The demand he made itself stunned her. She thought maybe he was going to demand Stefan back as the ripper or maybe ask her to be his new sidekick but he not only surprised her but utterly astounded her. He wanted her to 'respond to his advances'. What was that even supposed to mean? And then the way her name rolled off his tongue was just so alluring. 'Ughh! Why did the evil villains have to come in such good packages?' she thought to herself.

He wanted her to respond to his advances. Oh! she would give him such a response he would never forget! He knew actually very well that she was spoken for but he was just so stubborn in his ways. She snapped out of her thoughts when the front door flew open.

She quickly moved towards the door and saw Stefan going to her bedroom. She went after him, "Don't worry Klaus came. He gave him his blood" she reassured him. He nodded and moved to her room to see his brother but when they opened the door they saw the bed empty. The whole room was empty and the window was open. Damon might've gone out but he should've waited for them.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked although he knew the answer. Obviously he's left.

"I don't know. I was with Klaus. He was in here…" she was cut off by Stefan's piercing look.

"You were with Klaus? What were you doing with Klaus?" He asked with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Oh shut up! It's not like that… We have to find Damon. Obviously he's taken Klaus' blood since the glass is empty but where would he go?" She asked trying to divert the topic. Stefan smiled knowingly.

"Okay let's find Damon but we are going to talk about this once we get back." He said playfully as they moved out of her house on the streets.

They spent 2 hours trying to find Damon but they had no luck. Maybe he'd gone to get a drink but he wasn't at the Grill. Maybe he went to see Elena but he wasn't there either. Maybe he went to kill Tyler. But Tyler's not home.

"Damon!" Stefan called out taking a swig of the bourbon he stole from the Grille. "Damon come out! Caroline wants to confess something about a big, bad hybrid." Stefan yelled playfully.

Caroline turned to glare him and snatched the bottle out of his hands, "You're drunk. How about you go home and I go home and we call it a night. I'm sure _Damon_ can find his way back home!" she stated tiredly. They had been looking around aimlessly and Damon was AWOL and now Stefan was drunk. Dealing with two Salvatores at once was not that easy.

"Oh! Maybe Damon is gone to kill Tyler. He bit him so if I were him, Tyler would be my first target." Stefan announced carelessly. Caroline's face lost all color. Tyler may be a hybrid but he was still new compared to Damon and Damon had no problem killing anyone who came his way. Even drunk Stefan could figure it out but Caroline couldn't.

"I'll call Tyler" she suggested and took out her phone and called him immediately.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"_Hello?" A voice answered from the other side. _

_Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh my God! Tyler thank God! Where are you?" she asked worriedly. _

"_I'm with Klaus. What happened? Is everything okay?" he asked with equal concern in his voice. _

_She shook her head although she knew he couldn't see that, "No! No. I mean yes. It's just Damon. He's missing. I thought he was with you. You know trying to kill you for you biting him! Are you crazy? I mean WTH was that? You bit Damon. He could've died." She accused him. _

"_Look Care we can talk about this later. Right now just go home. Let Damon be wherever he is. He's not your concern. Have you forgotten everything Damon did to you? I think he deserves to die" Tyler stated from the other side angrily. Only if Caroline knew that it was the 'sire bond' not Tyler talking. _

"_Seriously? I didn't tell you all of that for you to go all revengeful on Damon. And Damon's a … friend now so leave him alone. Okay?" She spoke angrily but hesitated on the word 'friend'. But she definitely considered him one now. _

"_Care…" he was cut off by her. _

"_You know what Tyler? I don't want to talk to you right now. Why don't you stay with the evil original hybrid and do whatever evil things he's doing!" With that said she shut off her phone and tucked it in her back pocket. _

"Tyler's with Klaus so there's no chance that Damon went to him" She spoke and turned to see Stefan laying in the middle of the road. She gave him a confused look and moved towards him. "Stefan what are you doing?" she asked knowing he was completely drunk.

"I'm … I don't really know… I need _blood_" he replied getting up. Uh oh! Ripper mode emerging.

She quickly flashed to his side and supported him. "Why don't we go home? There's a lot of blood there. Hmm?" She said and flashed them away to the Salvatore mansion. Great now Caroline was on babysitting duty for both the Salvatore brothers. She led Stefan into his bedroom and handed him a blood bag. He drank up his blood bag fairly quick and crashed onto his bed. Caroline took the moment to rest too so she lay beside him.

"Why does Klaus have a thing for you?" Stefan asked half-consciously. Caroline decided it was her cue to leave and she wouldn't be able to rest. Not with a drunk Stefan. So her other option was to find Damon.

"Klaus doesn't have a thing for me. Okay? You go to sleep. I'll find Damon and bring him back." She said as she got up from bed and walked out of the house.

Caroline again started searching for Damon. At this rate she could even publish signs of 'Lost Salvatore. Contact Sheriff if you find one.' She kept walking until she was almost at the border of town and heard some distant talking. She focused on her hearing skills and brought them into use. She tuned in and heard definitely a woman's voice. A scared, trembling woman and a man. It was recognizable. Damon!

Without wasting another second, Caroline flashed to the direction she heard the voice coming from. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Damon sitting on the Wickery Bridge, his legs dangling above the river flowing. Beside him was a poor, compelled woman. She went closer to him cautiously and heard his conversation.

"_Up until today I thought I liked being the bad guy and I didn't regret any decision I made. Not even killing innocent women made me regretful but today I felt regret. For how I treated her, for how I used her. Abused her. I was wrong and I was so very wrong." She heard him say in a repentant tone. Who was this woman that Damon hurt so much that he was on the verge of crying? Caroline thought. _

"_Worst of all. It all came to my realization when he summed it up for me. I mean Klaus of all the people! He is the worst being on the planet or at least that's what I thought. Now I think I'm battling for his title of 'douche bag of the century'" Damon muttered sarcastically. _

_The poor woman nodded listening to Damon blabber about his problems which she could not understand. Caroline's ears perked up when she hear Klaus. Okay so Klaus said something to Damon about his horrible past in which he abused a woman? _

"_I thought I had no regret but I did. I do." She heard Damon again. She moved closer and saw the woman trembling. Now Caroline had to step in before Damon killed her. _

She flashed to the woman and compelled her to get out of there and to forget everything she saw and heard. She moved to Damon and sat beside him with her legs dangling above the river as well.

"So? I see you've healed" she spoke after a long time of silence. Damon just nodded and looked at her.

"Why did you save me Blondie? You despise me?" Damon asked out of the blue. Okay so she was the woman he was rambling out.

"What? I don't despise you Damon… what gave you _that_ idea?" She asked genuinely surprised. She didn't particularly _like_ Damon but that didn't mean she hated him.

Damon narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "After everything I did to you… I know that you hate me? Why did you make a deal with Klaus to save my life?" He asked.

Now it was Caroline's turn to explain. She shook her head, "I don't hate you Damon. I don't even dislike you but I do not like you as well. Yes you ruined my life as a human but you risked your life that night to save me from being sacrificed. So I guess I kind of owed you one." She explained in one breath and looked to him.

After another couple of minutes of silence, Damon spoke again, "I'm really sorry for what I did Caroline. I had no right and I'm sorry" he stated. His voice was full of remorse and sorrow.

Caroline gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded, "It's okay Damon. It really is" She replied reassuringly.

"Now if your drama is done Mr. King of theatrics let's go home. I have to sleep and it's like what 3 in the morning" She joked and stood up followed by Damon. They both began walking and eventually reached Caroline's home. "Good Night Damon" Caroline said as she stepped into her house.

"Good night … _Blondie_" Damon said and smirked. And Damon was back again. No longer was he the cute, sensitive Damon but the derisive yet charismatic Damon once again. Caroline smiled because to be honest, usual Damon was better than the sad one and sad Damon led to many deaths and also Mystic Falls needed some energy especially after the return of the original family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"This is some Cinderella fetish is what it is! And why does the evil witch want an audience with you?" Caroline asked while stuffing her mouth with fries. They were at the Mystic Grille after Elena got an invitation for the Mikaelson ball.

It had been a few days since the whole Damon-bite debacle. But after that the normal vampires of Mystic Falls were at peace except for Tyler who had to leave because of his sire bond. But no one till now knew that Tyler had been compelled to bite Damon. Tyler still wasn't forgiven by Caroline or anyone for that matter so he left to break his sire bond.

The original family had been released and the original witch Ester i.e. their mother had also been awakened. She was supposed to be their weapon to stop Klaus but she was only back to make sure her family stayed as one and lived in peace. So much for their plans.

"I don't know. But there's only way to find out." Elena pointed towards the invitation in her hands and smirked in a Katherine-like manner. But she looked cute, nonetheless.

Caroline pouted. "I thought you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going…" she said knowingly.

"All the more reason for me to have a bodyguard. Besides isn't Klaus already forcing you to be his _date_?" Elena asked frustrated. The whole supernatural drama was exciting and thrilling in the beginning but not anymore. Especially not now that it involved risking lives with every decision. And everyone in the Mystic gang got the wind of the affection Klaus had towards Caroline and they'd use it every now and then for their own benefit.

"No. He isn't forcing me… yet. Besides he can kiss my ass for all I care. I think I'm going to stay in with Bonnie." Caroline said bitterly. She had been tortured by her dad, then he died, then her boyfriend bit Damon and then her boyfriend left and now she had a crazy, original hybrid stalking her day and night. _Literally. _So her life was a total piece of shit but she didn't need her friends to feel sorry for her. She could handle herself. She wasn't weak little Caroline anymore.

"Here's a thought. Why don't you ask Stefan?" Caroline suggested. Her first thought was to nudge Elena towards Stefan, her best friend. Caroline always believed that Elena and Stefan had their epic love and especially after Elena and Damon make-out session, Stefan had been really pissed and sad and he didn't deserve to be sad. Not after everything he did for everybody.

"I thought Damon and you sorted your issues?" Elena stated mockingly and laughed at her friend who was obviously favoring her male best friend.

Caroline bit her lip and smiled but before she could answer she heard something that caught her attention. She alerted her vampire hearing.

"Oh my God!" She exhaled as she fell back into her chair. Elena gave her a confusing look. "What happened?" she asked.

"The original sister just invited Matt to be her date for the ball and he said yes!" she exclaimed angrily. Rebekah was not safe and Matt only needed safe. He needed to be as far away from vampires and this supernatural mumbo jumbo as possible.

Elena and Caroline shared a knowing look and carried on eating their sorrows away.

As Caroline was out socializing, Klaus took the moment to move forward with his next move. So there was sitting inside the Forbes residence like a much respected guest.

Liz Forbes came and sat opposite to him after handing him a cup of tea. Manners were always natural for the Forbes even if the guest was a 1000 years old hybrid. Liz had just finished her shift from the station and was heading home when she caught Klaus spying on her. When she confronted him, he said he needed to discuss something urgent. Liz only agreed because it involved Caroline's safety and well she could do anything for her daughter.

"So what did you want?" She asked tiredly.

Klaus almost chuckled at the similarity between Caroline and her mother. The way they were both really stubborn and head-strong and always went straight to the point.

"I didn't want to involve you but obviously since Caroline is not concerned for her own safety I had to do something. I, for one, cannot sit by and watch her get harmed unlike Stefan and Elena." He started off.

"What do you mean by unlike Stefan and Elena?" She was genuinely confused. Stefan and Elena had always been watching out for Caroline. Stefan even taught Caroline and kept her alive and well against Damon's views. "They've always been great friends towards her" she stated.

"Well you see if they were in fact Caroline's well-wishers they wouldn't have sat by idly watching as Damon used Caroline. He compelled her and took her by force" he stated with firmness but still a little sympathy. "But that was of course when she was human." He ended with a long sigh.

Liz could not believe her own senses. Did she just hear that her daughter had been raped when she was human? And that too by Damon whom she considered a friend. She immediately shook her head. This was the enemy trying to turn them all against one another. "How do I know that you're not lying to me?" she asked doubting Klaus but she knew he had no reason to lie to her.

Klaus shook his head too, "Think about it. What reason do I have to lie to you?" he said as if he read her mind. Liz let a few desperate sobs escape and Klaus smirked. His plan was going as expected. Surely involving Caroline's mother was an excellent idea. Now she would be his helper in achieving everything he wanted. Number one on that list was Caroline.

Liz nodded and knew exactly that Klaus was telling the truth and now Damon would have to pay for what he did. First he befriended her, used her daughter and then lied about it. Oh he was definitely going to pay. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. She knew Klaus was having this conversation with her because he needed something out of it and maybe just maybe he cared for Caroline.

"For starters, you could encourage Caroline towards me." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Snatch her from one monster only to feed her to the other?" She asked sternly. Klaus narrowed his eyes. This girl definitely got stubbornness from her mother.

"Sheriff Forbes you may not trust me with anything else but I assure you my intentions towards Caroline are not harmful and I truly care for her safety. I give you my word I would never let any harm come to her" He said. His voice almost pleading but he immediately put on his arrogant smirk. "Besides who can keep her safer than me? After all I was the one that ordered Tyler to bite Damon." He stated proudly.

"What about Damon? He walks free?" She asked bitterly. She couldn't imagine Damon walking around freely after doing so much to her daughter.

Klaus beamed deviously, "Get me Damon and I'll make sure he gets more than everything he's done. That'll be all." He said and walked out of the house. After everything he explained to Liz, he was sure she'd get him Damon by the end of the night. Now he had to extend an invitation to his girl.

Caroline was exhausted by the time she reached home. Her mother was not home which was strange considering her shift was over but then again nothing was normal in Mystic Falls. Caroline threw her keys on the table and fished her phone out of her bag. She called the one number she had been calling for days.

"_Tyler… It's me again. I know what you're doing and I'm grateful for it but I really miss you and it'd be great if I could just hear your voice… I love you" she spoke into the phone which went straight into voicemail. _

She threw her phone into her bag and marched straight in her bedroom. She almost screamed when she saw Klaus laying on her bed casually like he was just 'supposed' to be there.

"Oh my God! What are _you_ doing here?" she asked as she placed a hand on her trembling chest. She then noticed the large box with a brown ribbon on it laying on the floor.

"I'm here to give you the dress you're wearing tonight to the ball love" He stated as he stood up and walked towards her.

"And what makes you think I'm even going?" She challenged him. His damn confidence and his nerve to order her to be his date.

Klaus flashed to her and pinned her to the wall. Not harshly but firmly enough to let her know that she couldn't escape him. In a matter of seconds he had both her wrists easily caught above her head in his one hand while the other played with her golden locks.

"You seem to be under the impression I'm giving you a choice, sweetheart. Wear the dress, get ready, I'll pick you up by 7" he said in the form of series of orders.

Caroline struggled against his hold. She knew it was of no use but that didn't mean she should stop trying. "Let go of me" she hissed at him still struggling.

Klaus sighed dramatically, "I thought we had a deal love. Respond towards my advances" He hissed even more venomously as his grip started getting painful.

Caroline bit her lips fighting from wincing in pain, "Well this is my response. No! No! No!" she spat back.

Klaus shook his head again. This stubbornness would be the death of her. He was going to reply when he saw something on her wrist that caught his eye. It was a bracelet but not the one he gave her. It was Tyler's.

He pressed his body against her leaving not even space for air to pass between them. Now he wasn't towering over her but in fact leaning over her. "Why aren't you wearing the bracelet I gave you sweetheart?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

Caroline gulped nervously, "I … I don't want it. I don't want any gifts from you!" She replied. Her voice getting more firm with each word.

"I'm not known for my patience Caroline. Don't test me!" He warned.

Caroline knew that whenever he used her name instead of 'love' or 'sweetheart' it meant that he was very much serious and deadly at times but she couldn't help but defy him. After all he came in like he owned the place and made demands like she was his trophy or something.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm spoken for you know… by Tyler" she spoke as she tried to fight him off one more time before giving up with a loud huff of air.

Klaus chuckled and Caroline could feel his breath on her skin. With every breath he released, Caroline's skin caught fire. "I thought you two ended things?" He questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah because of you and your freaky sire bond!" She pointed accusingly. Klaus smirked, "So you're unspoken for" Klaus stated as a matter of fact.

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes. Klaus smiled, "I'll make you a deal love. I'll leave if you promise to come to the ball wearing the gifts I gave you. That includes the bracelet my dear" He offered.

"If it means you getting off of me. Sure! Now get out!" She spoke and shoved him off and he let her. He chuckled at how delightful she was. Pouting, flustering on small issues made her look so adorable. "I'm serious Klaus. Get out" She pointed towards the door. Suddenly Klaus' playful expression was gone once again and he turned cold. He walked to her at a normal pace and pushed her on the bed. Before she could even get up he was hovering over her. Her eyes widened at the realization as to what he was about to do. She punched his chest in feeble attempts to push him off but he easily caught her fists and locked them above her head with both his hands.

"You know Caroline. I have been patient with you but the more you resist me, the more fun you make it for me" he spoke in a harsh voice and leaned in. He moved closer to her neck and started leaving feather kisses down her throat till the center of her breasts and then moved up to her jawline. He moved his head up to look directly into her eyes. When he saw the fear in her eyes, _the fire_, he smirked and leaned in closer. His lips crushed hers. He ignored her shabby attempts to shove him away and continued to kiss her with every ounce of energy and passion he had. She opened her mouth to protest and Klaus took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He ravaged each and every inch of her mouth with his tongue enough to make her moan.

As soon as that unconscious moan escaped her mouth, her eyes widened in shock and she could sense Klaus smirking. He pulled back and smirked, leaning in once more just to leave a light kiss on her lips. "You- I demand you…"she began accusingly.

"Now Caroline. I would be very nice to me if I were you. You are not in a very demanding position right now" He said looking down on her body. He was still pushing most of his weight on her. It was the perfect place to view Caroline's body. He kept looking her up and down and then his eyes landed on her cleavage. He couldn't help but stare.

Caroline noticed him staring. "Hey! Eyes up here you pervert!" She snapped at him. Klaus smirked and looked to Caroline. "You are forcing me to kiss you again" He said and leaned in but Caroline squirmed under him. "Okay okay! I'm sorry… Please get off me" she pleaded through gritted teeth. She hated pleading to anyone at all. She wasn't weak little Caroline anymore and she could handle herself well enough with others but Klaus was more powerful than her. May that be physically or mentally? He could play some serious mind games and no one would even understand.

Klaus smirked at her surrender and got up from her and moved towards the door. "I'll pick you up by 7 then sweetheart" he said cheerfully as he flashed away to God-knows-where. Caroline Forbes was left speechless for the first time in her life. Basically she learnt that if she didn't listen to Klaus, he'd probably do things to her… _seduce_ her? Ughh! Now she hated him even more even if her body totally disagreed.

Tyler really needed to come back. LIKE QUICK!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was around 7.15 and Caroline was still wandering around her room pretending to get ready. Klaus, like a totally gentleman, had been waiting patiently downstairs in their living room for the past twenty minutes. Caroline thought that if she could annoy him to his limits he might just get irritated and leave but instead he barged into her room.

"Are you almost ready love?" Klaus asked as he entered the room. His eyes were widened when he saw Caroline roaming around the room in her nightwear listening to songs. His anger was getting the best of him. She was not even getting ready. She was stalling him.

"Get out Klaus" Caroline yelled at him throwing cushions in his face which he easily dodged.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "I think you want to continue our previous activities" he said as he closed the door and marched towards Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Okay fine! Just get out… I'll be ready in five minutes!" she exclaimed angrily.

Klaus smirked, "Five minutes love. Otherwise I'll come here and put you in that dress myself. Am I clear?" He asked seductively.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes. Anything else your highness?" She asked sarcastically as she grabbed the dress he gave her and moved towards the mirror.

Klaus slammed the door shut and left the room. After another ten minutes passed Caroline came out wearing the beautiful blue, long dress that flowed to the ground. The upper half of the dress was covered in sequins and diamantes. It showed a great amount of cleavage and screamed out in all ways that '_Klaus selected me'_.

She stood in front of him as he eyed her up and down. She rolled her eyes, "I thought we were getting late?" She questioned sarcastically.

Klaus grinned, "You look ravishing in that dress sweetheart. Besides the evening starts when I make an appearance. Let's go then sweetheart" he said as he offered her his arm and she took it reluctantly and made way to his car.

Damon was sitting in the bar drinking with Alaric as usual. After he received the invitation for the Mikaelson ball, he wanted nothing more than to go and rip out Ester's throat for involving Elena again into all this original drama. But he decided against it and to play along with everything. For Elena' sake. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Sheriff Forbes approaching him with a distant look in her eyes.

"Liz. Come have a drink" He said glumly.

She shook her head, "I'm not here to have a drink. We have a serious crisis. There's been a report of a few rogue vampires in town. This is getting out of hand and the council is suspecting everyone. I need to discuss this with _everyone_ tonight" she ordered him off.

"Sorry, can't do anything tonight. Don't you know the Mikaelsons are throwing a ball…" he was cut off by Liz. "I already talked to Klaus. He and his family have agreed to talk and settle this down. Just be sure to be there. _All of you_. I'll text you the time and room" she practically spat at him and rushed out of the bar.

"That was …unusual" Damon said as he gulped down his final drink and took his leave. He had a ball to attend.

The car ride was silent except for a few phone calls Klaus received from his hybrid minions. Watching him barking orders to them on the phone really made her think about Tyler. The things Tyler must have to endure just so he could be free. She was in her thoughts when the car came to a stop. Before she could exit the car, he rushed to her side and opened the door for her, helping her come out. She couldn't help but pass a smile, appreciative smile towards his little gestures.

They made way to the entrance of his mansion, with their arms linked towards. She could see the mansion flooding with guests. She could only think of the questions her friends would ask when they would see her with Klaus. Here she thought of the problem and it appeared. She heard distant calls of her name. _"Caroline! Care!" _she heard coming from behind the duo.

She turned to see her friends rushing to her. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt and even Bonnie and Jeremy. 'What were they _all_ doing here?' she thought to herself. Bonnie moved to her and passed her a weird look along with Elena.

She quickly unlinked her arm with Klaus and turned to him, "You should go inside. I'll meet up with you" she said casually as if he wasn't forcing her to attend but her actual first choice date. He smiled deviously and leaned in as his lips brushed against her earlobe, "Anything for you sweetheart. Wouldn't want your friends to know about us dating now would we?" he whispered seductively and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek and went inside.

Caroline shook her head and turned to her friends who were shocked out of their minds. Everyone knew Klaus had this creepy obsession with Caroline but they didn't think Caroline would allow him to continue this craziness.

"What are you doing here with Klaus?" Matt asked worriedly. Elena was passing her a look of sympathy because she knew the extent of Klaus' craziness. Bonnie was bothered and angry. Damon was unusually calm and Stefan was looking just impassive.

"Don't even get me started. But what are all of you doing here? I thought only Elena and Damon, Stefan were going to come" She stated in her panic mode.

"Rebekah invited Matt. Jeremy is here with me. Your mom said that she needed to talk to all of us. Even Klaus and his family have agreed to talk because the council is suspecting us all." Bonnie answered in one breath.

"Let's go then but remember no one stays alone especially Elena and Blondie!" Damon spoke up silencing everyone. "Why me?" Caroline asked annoyed. She was the control freak not Damon. He couldn't just take her place!

"No questions! Besides Elena isn't the one being stalked by a crazy, original hybrid" Damon answered laziness as he took Elena's hand and led her inside followed by Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy but Stefan kept staring ahead with hurt in his eyes. Elena was his epic love and he just saw her being escorted inside with his brother.

Caroline instantly offered her arm to Stefan with a playful smile. "Well considering that you are the only one left. I guess you'll have to do as my knight in his shining armor." She added looking at his attire. Tuxedo was a good look for Stefan. Stefan laughed. His friend was always the savior for him. He would never forget everything Caroline did for him. After Lexi, even though he had Elena, he thought he would lose himself and would never be able to survive from her death but then this blonde, giggling angel appeared and helped him through everything.

They both entered together and most of the people by the look on their faces thought they were a couple. Caroline was determined to keep her best friend company while his ex-girlfriend was with his brother. Bonnie was with Elena and Damon and Jeremy and Matt were with Rebekah. Stefan and Caroline were, as usual, together laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Where's your date?" Kol asked his brother who was watching _his_ girl and Stefan Salvatore flirt with each other or so he thought.

"Flirting with the _ripper_" Klaus replied bitterly as he pointed towards the snickering couple. Kol's eyes gleamed with a mischievous glint. "Do you want to add him to the list too?" Kol asked. His words had a double meaning. Klaus turned to look at his brother. "No it would only hurt her and she would only hate me more" he replied desperately.

"Well maybe that's what you need to do" He said and when he knew his brother didn't understand him, he sighed and continued, "Maybe it's her you need to hurt. Not directly I mean but indirectly. Make it hurt so she knows who she belongs to. Show her what an original wants, he takes"

Klaus smirked, "And where do you suppose we start doing this?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Stefan might be a bit direct but I can sense that Matt could be a fair warning. He is here with our baby sister after all" Kol replied with a shrug. "Let's gather them after the dance. Till then I'll be making some new acquaintances. Maybe I'll start with a certain witch" Kol added with a grin.

Klaus patted his shoulder and turned to leave, "Have at it… By all means" he called out after him.

Damon, Elena and Bonnie were in the corner having an argument whether Ester could be trusted or not to let Elena alone with her. Bonnie and Elena were saying 'yes' but Damon being over-protective Damon was saying 'hell no!'

"We need to do this but just to be sure, I'll go with her. I'm stronger than anyone here. No witch, no vampire, no werewolf or hybrid can withstand my power. I'll be able to protect her…" Bonnie said but was cut off by a voice closing in on them.

"I think you overestimate your power little witch" a young man said coming towards them. He had an arrogant grin and the way Damon moved both girls behind him, it was clear he was not a friend.

"Kol Mikaelson" Damon spat in a disapproving way. He stood tall and firm in front of the girls though he was sure Kol wouldn't attack two teen girls in front of the whole city, he didn't completely trust him either. Kol was notorious for being almost as unpredictable as Klaus. _Almost. _

"I see you've heard of me. That's good. But I'm not here for you mate. Not now at least" He said as he stood right in front of Damon and glanced back at Bonnie above Damon's shoulder.

"You and your brother really have a thing or two for stalking ladies that aren't even the least bit interested in you." Damon retorted at which Bonnie smiled at little. Damon was always good with his witty remarks.

"Funny you should say that. At least I'm not the one shagging up my brother's girl." He remarked back with a smirk. As soon as Damon stepped forward to give Kol a piece of his mind, he saw Kol grab his head and kneel in front of them. He turned and saw Bonnie holding one of her hands up in mid-air giving him an aneurysm. He was almost on the verge of pulling out his own hair.

Damon saw this and smirked, "Did I ever mention I love you witchy?" he said enjoying the view of Kol Mikaelson on his knees in front of him.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stopped chanting and saw another original coming towards them. Elijah helped Kol stand and also stopped him from creating another scene in front of everyone. Kol soon gained his strength and looked Bonnie dead in the eyes. "I must say I'm impressed darling. But that doesn't mean I forgive you" he said with an evident threat in his voice.

Now it was Bonnie's turn to glare him. "Don't even think for a second that you scare me because you don't. And I'm not some ordinary witch at your disposal. I am a Bennett witch. One of the strongest Bennett witch I may add. I won't even blink before frying your brain again if you even think of coming close to us again." Bonnie threatened and pulled Damon and Elena along with her to regroup with Jeremy and Matt.

"Kol, stop with your childish games. She is not an ordinary witch. She is quite strong. Leave them be!" Elijah warned and he walked away to the stairs. Kol shook his head and smirked, "As you wish brother" he commented lazily as he too grabbed a flute of champagne and moved towards the stairs. It was almost time for Elijah's boring announcement.

Klaus watched as Stefan leaned closer to Caroline and whispered something into her ear at which she laughed hysterically. He was close to her. Too close for Klaus' liking so he strode towards them. As soon as Stefan saw Klaus coming, he stiffened and motioned Caroline to look. Their smiles faded and all laughter was gone when he stood in front of them with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Klaus" Caroline breathed out with a sigh. He noticed how her body stiffened and her back went straight as a needle under his gaze.

Klaus ignored her and looked towards Stefan, "I think Damon had some trouble with Kol. They might be looking for you _mate_" he told him and saw Stefan rushing away. Caroline grabbed her dress and raised it a bit so she could run after Stefan and check up on her friends but Klaus conveniently grabbed her upper arm and pulled her flush towards him.

"I didn't ask you to be my date so I could watch you run after other men sweetheart" Klaus remarked raising his eyebrows, flashing her a dimpled smiles.

Caroline stopped and looked at him like he was insane, "Firstly you didn't ask at all. Secondly are you jealous of Stefan?" she asked playfully.

Klaus' expressions hardened and he looked elsewhere, "I'm not jealous of …" he was cut off by Caroline.

"Oh my God! You're so totally jealous of Stefan!" she exclaimed squealing like a little child who found the jar of cookies. Klaus watched her laugh and it forced a small smile to spread across his face too. She looked too beautiful smiling. No insecurities, no worries just genuine beauty. She looked almost angelic. Her golden hair surrounding like a halo. She looked magnificent.

After a few minutes, she finally contained her laughter and saw him staring her intently. "Well you don't have to be jealous of Stefan. He's spoken for and he knows I'm spoken for" she added the last part scornfully.

Klaus ignored her last comment and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't need other people trying to woo Caroline. She was stubborn enough as it is, no need to give her more reasons to resist his advances towards her. "I need to show you something. Come with me" He said and offered her his hand. She contemplated her options. Either reject him or accept and see what he is so eager to show her. She chose the latter and placed her hand on his. He gave her a sweet smile and squeezed her hand as he led the way.

"So what did you want to show me?" she commented idly as they walked into a room filled with paintings and art pieces. 'So Klaus had a thing for collecting beautiful, expensive painting' she thought to herself.

"I wanted to show you one of my passions … besides you of course" he teased. She shook her head and giggled ever so slightly. Klaus walked and stood in front of a huge canvas and stared the half complete painting while Caroline moved to the desk in the room. She looked at him and then the half complete landscape. "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain" she commented while smirking.

"Yeah well that's their mistake." He teased at which she shook her head. She shuffled a few of the sketches on the table and instantly one caught her eye. It was a sketch of her. Then there was another of her crying herself to sleep, then with Tyler, Elena, Stefan, her mother. Wait! Did he draw everything in the room?

"Did you do these?" She asked surprised that a man so terrifying could be capable of producing something so beautiful. The sketches were just breathtaking. In full honesty she didn't think she was actually half as pretty as the sketches showed her.

Klaus' head shot up and his eyes bore into his. She wasn't supposed to see the sketches he made of her so soon. Dammit! He was so busted. He looked away, "Umm yeah… One of my painting is hanging at the Hermitage, _not that anyone would notice_." He stumbled a little at first and then badgered trying to lighten the mood.

"They're beautiful Klaus." She said as she picked up one of the sketches of her crying and moved to stand by him. "They're just amazing." She commented again and a huge smile graced her lips. She couldn't help but smile. This was so beautiful and for a moment forgot all her problems. The sketch seemed so full of life. Even if it was showing something gloomy it was still just perfect.

Klaus took in her smile. It was actually one the first time she appreciated something he did for her. He would never forget the way her face lit up when she saw her sketches and thanked him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and keep her there, in his arms, forever.

"Were you watching me when you … you drew this?" she asked lamely pointing towards the sketch in her hands. Of course he was watching her when he drew this. How else would he have drawn such an accurate image? Dumb Blonde move. She cursed herself internally.

Klaus watched her every move closely. Her insecurities coming back, her strength and will to fight off her tears. He took the sketch from her and moved closer to stand directly in front of her. He moved forward and grabbed her hands softly into his own. He was half expecting her to push him away but instead she held onto his hands tighter.

"I wanted nothing more than to comfort you Caroline but you and I both know that you _**weren't**_ready for what I had to offer. Maybe in a few years, or a century" He paused as he saw a tear escape her eye. "Maybe even now" he added carefully.

"Why Klaus? Why are you doing this?" she asked as a few more tears flowed down her cheeks but she held her gaze to the ground.

Klaus could not believe what he just heard. Was she just asking him why he liked her? Why he fancied her? Was she this naïve? "Look at me love" he said softly. When she didn't he sighed, "Caroline sweetheart look at me… _please_" he pleaded.

Finally she looked up at him with her tear filled eyes but all he could see were the insecurities, anxieties and all her sorrow. "You're beautiful, you're strong and you're full of light. I fancy you." He answered her trying to cheer her up. They were so close that Klaus could feel her tiny, jagged breaths on his rough stubble. He took in her scent of vanilla and honey. She was just amazing. Too good and pure to be of this world.

"I know you have been through a lot but there's a whole world out there and I am willing to wait even a thousand years for you to give me the chance to show you what the world has to offer." He said as he leaned in closer so he was speaking directly into her ear. "Great cities, art, and music… genuine beauty" he exhaled. "All you have to do is ask" he added and smiled innocently.

She bit her lip and parted her mouth to say something when both Klaus and Caroline's heads snapped in the opposite direction. (TO BE CONTINUED)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hi guys! Sorry for yet another author's note but I have to say this and please please please read this! I have written this chapter in a matter of a day and I was hoping to update it a little late along with my new stories but I have updated earlier because of a "Cyber" friend. She is a great girl and right now in a lot of trouble. She is really upset because her result is coming up I guess in a few days. **_**I want you all to pray for her**_**. No matter what religion you're from. She deserves this. So please just pray for her to whatever higher power you believe in. **

**Now towards the story, some people were objecting about Klaus' behavior towards Caroline that he's forcing her etc. Well the thing is as I mentioned in the previous chapters, Caroline does feel attracted towards Klaus and she wants to kiss him and stuff but she backs out at the thought of her friends and what they would think about her and Klaus knows about her hesitation so he kisses her forcefully just to pull her out of her shell of human morals. So yes it's wrong but then again this story is representing a little darker Klaus than usual. If there are any other queries please feel free to ask. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoring my story. Your continued love and support means a lot to me. Thanks a lot guys. Take care and happy fan fiction **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She bit her lip and parted her mouth to say something when both Klaus and Caroline's heads snapped in the opposite direction.

"Nik mother is calling you…" said the intruder. When he saw the angered look on his brother's face and the confused blonde beauty, he was so sure he had interrupted something.

"My my! What do we have here?" Kol asked sarcastically leaning against the door frame. Caroline flushed and detached her hands from Klaus' and cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna go find Bonnie" She said as she brushed past Kol and walked away. Kol followed her movement until she was out of sight. She was a pretty little thing. Maybe he could play with her. Just to get a rise out of his brother.

"Settling for a baby vampire… The first sign of weakness." Kol said casually as he walked towards his brother holding a flute of champagne in one hand, twirling it. "I never thought you'd be one to settle down Nik. I must say I'm shocked"

"Don't make me put you back in a box Kol" Klaus warned with an annoyed sigh and walked out of the room angrily. He had created a moment with Caroline after much effort and was just a second away from getting to taste her again but Kol being himself has to interfere. He was going to pay for this. Not now but surely he would pay for this. Maybe another fifty years in that wretched coffin might teach him a lesson or two.

Caroline almost ran away from the embarrassment she had to endure when Klaus' psychotic brother walked in on them holding hands like a freaking teen couple. She was sure her skin color would've changed from pale to crimson red. She kept her head down and almost bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going" she rambled to the person.

"No it's quite alright." He said and looked up. "Miss Forbes I'm surprised to see you here!" he exclaimed.

Caroline's head immediately shot up at the voice she heard. "Yeah well your brother just couldn't take no for an answer" she replied in her head strong way.

Elijah smiled. It was not a pleasant smile, not a sweet smile but a rather dangerous smile. She gave him a warring look and smiled back awkwardly. "Niklaus has not behaved such in a long time. I advise you to tread carefully." He threatened in a very gentle yet firm voice. "I hope you enjoy the evening" he said and smiled once again as he walked towards the stairs.

Bonnie noticed her friend's shocked expression and moved to stand beside her while the Mikaelsons were gathering at the stairs. She shook Caroline by her shoulders slightly. "Hello? Caroline to Earth!" Bonnie exclaimed desperately.

Caroline shook her head and let out a weird laugh, "Sorry I was just… somewhere else. This family is weird. I don't even know why I came here." She replied and then realized she was rambling again. "So what's up? Did Elena talk to her?" Caroline asked coming back to the topic.

"No not yet. Damon isn't agreeing but I think something happen to him. He is being all gentlemanly and protective. Is he seeing Elena in us?" The witch joked with a halfhearted chuckle which Caroline shared awkwardly. If only she knew that Damon had gone down memory lane.

"What happened with Kol? I heard…" Caroline couldn't complete when Elijah started off with his speech. Caroline rolled her eyes when she saw Klaus smirking towards her. It wasn't a minute later that Caroline noticed another original brother grinning in her direction. Why was Kol beaming like a 'Cheshire Cat'? She thought to herself. When she turned to her friend Bonnie she completely understood why.

She pulled her by the arm and whispered, "Bonnie Bennett! Why is Kol Mikaelson making doe eyes at you?" she asked accusingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He has been that way all night especially since I gave him that aneurysm" she replied back tiredly. Caroline narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Elena" spoke Liz Forbes coming from behind her and Damon. Or Sheriff Forbes considering her attire.

"Oh hi. How are you Sheriff Forbes?" Elena greeted sweetly. Liz didn't return the smile as warmly as expected. "I need to borrow Damon for a bit. Why don't you go with Stefan?" she suggested and when Damon nodded, she went and stood beside Stefan.

Liz led Damon into another room and closed the door behind them. Damon's back was turned towards Liz and when he heard her lock the door, he smiled. "Is this the part where we're supposed to have _sex_?" Damon whispered jokingly.

When Liz didn't give him a remark, he turned and saw her holding a gun to his chest. "No this is the part where you pay for what you did to my daughter" she replied and before Damon could even blink, she shot him multiple times in the chest and finally shot him in the head, causing him to drop on the floor with a loud _thud_. She quickly injected him with a heavy dose of vervain to be on the safe side and motioned for her deputies to take over the rest. Her deputies for this job were Klaus' hybrids.

Klaus sensed it was about time that the Sheriff would've taken care of Damon. He smirked and made his way to Caroline. He extended his hand towards her with a prominent wolfish grin plastered to his face, "May I have this dance love?" he asked in a soft and subtle voice. Caroline bit her lip and looked around if anyone else was available. Anyone but him. Alas, Elena was dancing with Stefan, Matt with Rebekah, Bonnie with Jeremy and Damon… Where the hell was Damon? She'd rather dance with Damon than him. Ughh! If she didn't want to dance with him why did she even come? Oh right, because he practically dragged her from her house.

She couldn't find any more excuses, Klaus raised his eyebrows at her passing an innocent smile. "Fine" she muttered and placed her hand in his. His smirk widened as he placed her hand on his arm and walked towards the ballroom. They definitely caught the eye of everyone in the room. The doppelganger and witch turned to give her a disapproving look while Stefan looked at her worriedly along with that quarterback Matt Donovan. Kol smirked when he saw his brother taking place with the baby vampire.

Klaus ignored everyone's suggestive looks and took his place with the gorgeous blonde next to him. When the music began he placed one hand on her small back and saw her visibly stiffen and shift a little uncomfortably. He beamed deviously, At least he had an effect on her. 'She couldn't deny that now' he thought.

They swayed to the music and from time to time Klaus tried to initiate a light conversation with her but she shut him down at every turn. Once the partners were exchanged, Bonnie got stuck with Kol, Elena with Elijah, Caroline with Stefan, Klaus got Rebekah and Jeremy and Matt disappeared after a while.

"No more headaches my little witch?" Kol asked teasingly as he swung Bonnie with the tune of the music.

Bonnie gave him a stern look, "If you want I can give you … _anytime_" she spoke harshly and looked away.

"Perhaps you can visit me tomorrow night and show me more of your _talents_" he purred seductively. Bonnie scoffed and kept looking away.

"What the hell is wrong with Kol? He is sick" Caroline spoke as she leaned in and danced slowly with Stefan. They both overheard Kol and Bonnie's little interaction.

"All the Mikaelsons have their own sick mind games" He answered back smiling at his best friend. Caroline raised her eyebrows and beamed back. "Stop with the double meaning Stefan Salvatore. I saw you with Elena. What's going on?" she asked genuinely concerned for her friend and also trying to divert the topic from her.

Stefan smiled and shook his head, "Nothing is _going on_. Elena talked to _**her**_ with Bonnie. I'll tell you later… okay?" She nodded. "So what's _going on_ with you and a certain original hybrid?" Stefan asked beaming like an idiot.

"Thought you didn't care? You know _ripper_ Stefan who doesn't care about anybody" she replied back jokingly. Stefan laughed wholeheartedly.

"I'm very competitive. I need to know what I'm up against." He answered back laughing. "But I'm sure Klaus is nowhere near me. I like to keep tabs on my blondes"

"Blondes huh? I thought you were into brunettes. Petrova to be exact" she asked fighting back her urge to laugh her ass off. "Nah! Blondes are the new trend" he answered back laughing.

Caroline held her finger up and gave him a disapproving look, "No flirting with your sober coach!" she warned and giggled as soon as she saw her best friend laughing at her comments. Such moments made Caroline and Stefan's friendship very special. They could be totally open with each other and make up jokes in the most serious situations.

Klaus was closely observing the contact between the _ripper_ and _his_ girl. He was only a minute away from splitting Stefan to shreds. The way he leaned in close to her and left a soft kiss on her cheek. The way he touched her like he had the bloody right to. The way she leaned in closer to him, completely comfortable by his touch. It made him boil in rage.

"Stop staring Nik. It's weird" Rebekah commented grinning. Klaus turned his attention back towards his baby sister. "I do hope for your sake you know what you have to do otherwise…" he threatened.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "No need for threats Nik. I know what to do. Besides I don't want to get on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth." She hissed back.

Klaus glared his sister, "Poppycock! I would never bite you. I always prefer the dagger for your punishment" he stated with a devious smirk.

Rebekah sighed, "You know well enough I never betray you. Besides I think it's going to be a fun evening." She said with a pouty smile.

As soon as the dance was over Klaus nodded towards Kol and Rebekah who smirked back in return. Klaus approached Stefan in the corner who was standing alone. _Good, he didn't need Caroline protecting Stefan when he had to deal with him. _Klaus walked towards Stefan and stood right next to him.

Stefan ignored his presence and continued sipping his champagne. "Stefan! I'm surprised to see you here. I could kill you in a blink and no one would even notice." Klaus threatened.

"Caroline would notice" Stefan answered back with a hint of mockery. Klaus clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. "She would never forgive you if you did anything to me" Stefan added with a fake smile.

"What makes you think I care about what Caroline would do or not." Klaus countered. He couldn't show anyone his weakness anymore.

Stefan turned to face Klaus and gave him an annoyed expression, "You know what Klaus? Stop pretending. Everyone knows you'd do anything for Caroline." He announced.

"Okay granted. I would do anything. But I could just compel her" he spoke back. Stefan's eyes widened at the realization that he just put out his best friend in front of Klaus as an offering again.

"Whatever you do Klaus. You can't compel her. She's been through enough and doesn't need…" Klaus cut him off by laughing abruptly.

"So you do know" Klaus stated as a matter of fact. "And here I thought my hybrid was incompetent of giving me truthful information" he added.

Stefan's eyebrows knit in confusion, "How did you…" Stefan wasn't allowed to complete as Klaus snapped his neck. "4 down, 2 more to go" Klaus muttered as his hybrids discreetly carried away Stefan's limp body from the back.

Half an hour passed and Caroline could not find anyone. She looked around for Stefan and even tried using her vampire hearing but couldn't find him. Then she went to look for Matt, considering he came here with the she-devil his safety wasn't really guaranteed. Rebekah didn't answer about Jeremy or Matt's whereabouts. This was it. She had to find Elena and Bonnie. If they weren't to be found there were only two possibilities. Either they're making a plan without her or the originals had made a move against them. Either way she had to find out.

Luckily for her she didn't have to jump to any serious conclusions when she found an annoyed Bonnie and a worried Elena looking around the manor.

"Elena! Bonnie!" Caroline voiced from the far end as she made her way to her friends.

"Care" they cried back in unison. "Something is going on. Have you seen Jeremy or Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"No I've been looking everywhere for them but I couldn't find them. I thought you guys would be making some sort of plan or something." Caroline answered back looking around to see if only she could catch a glimpse of her other friends.

"Something is going on. Damon's been missing all evening" Elena spoke up. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She could care less about Damon but the only problem was Stefan, Jeremy and Matt were missing too.

"I'm sure it's one of Klaus' tricks to get to us. Bonnie stay with Elena and go to Rebekah. Make her tell you where Matt is. I'll go talk to Klaus." Caroline said and sighed. She did not want to face Klaus again but alas she had no option.

"I don't think its safe Caroline. I mean we should stick together. Klaus could hurt you…" Elena protested but Caroline cut her off.

"Elena I'm a vampire. Besides Klaus could be torturing Stefan or Damon this instant. I think it's best we split up. I'll be safe. Don't worry about me." She reassured her friend and walked away.

She walked around the manor endlessly but couldn't find Klaus. Just when she was about to lose hope she found Klaus and Kol chatting up with the Mayor, A.K.A, Tyler's mom. She marched straight to him and pulled him out of the conversation by dragging him by his arm outside the mansion.

"Sweetheart you do realize you pulled me out of a fascinating conversation with the mayor…" he said sardonically and let her drag him to the gardens where they couldn't be heard.

Once they reached she stopped and turned to glare him with a frown plastered on her face. When he looked at her, though, he couldn't contain his laughter and started chuckling. She had absolutely no idea how adorable she looked all flustered and angry.

When he didn't stop laughing, she stomped her foot in annoyance, "What's so funny?" she practically yelled at him. He positioned his pointer finger on his lips and contained his laughter.

"Do you need something love?" He asked ignoring her question. That would just be revealed in a while. Not now though.

"Where are Stefan and Damon?" she asked directly jumping to the point. He didn't flinch for even a second to let his guard down. Although he was shocked she was so sure he had something to do with their disappearance.

"I don't know love. Why don't you ask your friend Elena? She has them wrapped around her finger." He said with a mysterious mirth in his blue eyes.

She just shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him angrily, "Stop this. I swear to God Klaus if you hurt them…" she threatened.

Klaus took a few steps towards her and stood right in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. "You will what sweetheart?" he asked playfully.

"I will kill you" she spoke with fake confidence. Klaus merely smiled at her, "I'm immortal" he retorted.

"Whatever. Just tell me where they are Klaus. Enough with your stupid games" she huffed in annoyance.

"As you wish sweetheart. I'll ask Rebekah to help you find them" he offered and held out his arm for her, "Let's go inside. Shall we?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly took his arm and followed him inside. 'Why did she even come here?' she mentally cursed herself.

**A/N: **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Again I'm going to say this, Klaus is NOT going soft. He always likes to get what he wants even if he has to use a few tricks. Manipulation can be one of them. If you have any other queries, please feel free to ask. **

**Thank you for your continued support. Follow, favor and review. Take care guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Klaus 'asked' Rebekah to help Caroline find the others, they had been searching the house until they finally stopped in front of a room.

"You go check inside. I'm going to check in the other room." Rebekah commented idly and stepped back as Caroline opened the double doors of the room and entered inside. The room was huge, almost empty and very dark. She took a few steps inside, she could barely make out anything in the room even with the help of her vampire sight.

"I can't see a thing…" Caroline announced and turned back to see Rebekah grinning evilly. Caroline frowned and took a step towards the evil original sister carefully, "What's going on Rebekah?" she asked cautiously.

Rebekah didn't reply instead grabbed and the door handles and shut them locking the younger vampire inside. "What the hell! Open the door" Caroline banged and the doors and tried to even break them but they wouldn't open.

"Ughh! Stupid originals. Stupid ball. Stupid everything!" Caroline exclaimed as she tried to look around the room for any other exit. All of a sudden the lights were flicked on. She blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room. When she did, she could make out a figure in the middle of the room.

"Hello?" She asked moving slowly to that figure. It was a person that much she could tell from her position. But when she moved closer she saw that it was someone chained in the middle of the room.

"Car… Caroline?" The person asked in a frail, trembling voice. But she could recognize that voice anywhere very well. It was the person who made her suffer so much that today she refused to be weak, little Caroline anymore.

"Damon?" she asked and hurried towards him. He hummed back in response. "Why the hell are you here? What happened?" She asked and tried to open the chains but a burning sensation coursed through her hands and she let out a scream of unembellished agony.

"Aah! Vervain." She yelped out while she waved her hands in the air desperate to get rid of the pain.

Damon coughed and laughed a little, "Looks like the badass hybrid is _little_ more pissed than I thought." He joked. Caroline turned to him again and took in his present condition. His shirt was ripped open, chest exposed and covered in blood. His face was pretty bashed up too. One could only wonder what Damon did now to upset Klaus.

"Wait. Let me wear my gloves and get you out of this mess" she spoke up as she wore her gloves and began working on the chains. "We have to get out of here and find Stefan and Matt and Jeremy. They're all missing too" she commented as she finally broke the chains from one hand. His free side limped on her form and she caught him.

"Whoa! Steady Damon" she said and broke the other side of the chains easily and helped him stand on his own.

"Wait. You have to know why Klaus is…" he wasn't allowed to complete when the doors flew open and the man of the hour came barging in.

"I see you found Damon" he commented with a false smile. But his smile was most certainly not returned. "So this is why you invited us here? So you could carry out some sick revenge fantasy against us?" she asked sarcastically moving to stand directly in front of Klaus, maintaining eye contact.

He ignored her questions and smiled at her again. "Did you happen to meet the rest of your friends?" he asked. But Caroline's expression gave him the answer very clear. Her face paled visibly and her lips parted trembling only the slightest. Her body went somewhat flaccid and her movements stilled at the thought of the rest of her friends being in danger. Her reaction triggered Klaus' grin to widen.

He carefully came closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently whirling her around so her back was firmly pressed against his chest. He moved his mouth closer to her ear. His lips brushed against her earlobe, "Do you have any idea how easy it was to gather your little Scooby gang here?" he asked in a cold voice. He rubbed his rough palms against the soft, smooth, milky skin.

"Cat got your tongue love?" he asked when he received no answer from her. He paused his ministrations on her arms and his hands gripped her upper arms painfully as he rested his chin on her shoulder. His rough stubble rubbing against her soft creamy skin. A feeling he loved and surely he'd never get enough of it.

"Just leave her alone. Fight like a man and stop hiding behind the girl" Damon coughed out from the floor where he'd fallen when Klaus came into view and Caroline stopped supporting him.

Klaus merely chuckled but didn't loosen his grip on Caroline or change his spot, "I'll ask whose hiding behind the girl when Elena comes into view, _mate_" he said darkly. Damon's eyes widened and he tried to pick himself up but failed miserably and dropped to the floor once again. Klaus and Kol had given Damon a good beating after the Sheriff had so kindly injected Damon with heavy doses of vervain.

"What did you do Klaus?" Caroline asked trying to keep her voice firm and steady but failed miserably. Klaus had done something to her friends and she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore of her friends being in danger. What was even more scaring was the thought of what Klaus wanted to do with them anyways? No one could protect them if they couldn't protect themselves. No! She had to be strong. For the sake of her friends who were in danger. And more importantly at the mercy of Klaus.

Klaus smiled and buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent of … lavender, lilies and honey. A pure and light mixture of love. He loved her scent and because of this he could smell her anywhere.

"I assure you I didn't do anything… at least not alone. Your mother, your little boyfriend and my siblings of course." He said with a hint of irony and mockery. He watched her reactions carefully. How her eyes widened at the feeling that little pang of hurt deep inside her heart at the realization that her own mother or her own boyfriend could betray her like this. He did not want her to feel any pain at all but this was necessary for her to understand how she hurt him when she constantly resisted him and denied him herself. She was his and there were no opinions about it. Not at least in his view anyways.

Caroline felt like she was gonna throw up. Her insides were on fire and her body was tensing up. She felt like she could not breathe. But one of the perks of being a vampire, she didn't need to breathe. How could her own mother and her boyfriend betray her like this? If they could do this, she wasn't sure who she could trust from now on. No! This must be one of Klaus' tricks she thought to herself. Klaus loved to play such mind games so it was obvious he would've done some manipulation in this situation too.

"No! You're lying. Mom or Tyler would never do any such thing and, that too, to help you. Never!" she hissed at him and moved away from him like if he touched her she would burn.

Klaus' expression turned serious, almost sympathetic, "But it is true. Tyler bit Damon because I asked him to and your mother needed a little less motivation than Tyler I agree. I just told her everything that transpired between you and Damon or shall I say, how he forced you into …" he spoke and with each word spoken, his voice became louder and more venomous.

Tears sprang out of Caroline's eyes, she shook her head and looked desperately towards Damon for any sort of help but he too was already on the floor looking away apologetically. This was all _his_ fault. She hated to have to live through everything again. _He_ was making her live through all the pain again. Klaus was the one who deserved all the hate and anger not Damon, not Tyler, not her mother. It was all _his_ fault.

"No! No! No! Just shut up! You don't know anything and you have no right. So just stay out of it okay!" she practically yelled at him as tears stained her pink cheeks and she could feel her body was on fire. She wanted to scream, shout and yell on him. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I won't stop until you admit how much he hurt you Caroline. How much you wanted to hurt him when he hurt you, bit you and fed from you. Admit it to everyone here" he said harshly. Caroline was so busy controlling her emotions that she didn't realize the audience that had gathered in the room. Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena were thrown in one corner of the room. All of them bruised in some way other than Matt. Even Elena the precious doppelganger had a bruise on her cheek. They all looked exhausted and from the other two original siblings standing in the room grinning, she could only connect that they had making her friends suffer.

"No! I felt nothing" she said quietly hoping this would all just end. She wasn't just a lost little puppy who'd say everything master Klaus would feed her. She was strong and she could fight this. She felt the veins under her eyes starting to pop and her vampire features emerging.

"That's a lie. Your true nature even opposes to your lies Caroline. Just admit it how much you wanted to kill him when he used you only to get to Elena like you weren't important at all" he said. Each and every word stinging like poison and cutting as sharp as a knife. She could hear Elena and Bonnie's protests but all she could do was cry and internally curse herself for being so weak in front of everyone.

"ADMIT IT!" he yelled in her face in anger. Caroline flinched and she didn't realize the words that left her mouth only until after she couldn't take them back.

"OKAY FINE! Yes! Yes I hated him with every fiber in my body. Every time he fed from me I only thought about doing the same to him, every time he used me I only thought of the pleasure of driving a stake through his heart. When we slept together I only dreamt of all the torturous things I would do to him if I had this power over him." She said and let out one last sob and then lowered her gaze.

"Are you happy now? Let us go!" she spoke up after a century of silence. No one even dared to make a move to upset the hush. She looked up to see him, not smiling but, looking content.

"Happy? No. Satisfied? Not yet." He answered and moved towards the rest of her friends while she just looked away again.

"So, who wants to be punished first?" he asked cheerily as he paced in front of the chorus line.

"Punished for what?" Caroline asked suddenly whipping her head up and moving to stand in front of her friends protectively.

Klaus smiled and touched his lips with his index finger as if trying to contain his laughter. "They claim to be such good friends of yours, yet knowing everything none of them made one move towards Damon. A punishment is in order, don't you think Kol?" he asked and looked towards his brother hopefully. Kol always did love torture and such games. One of the many reasons he agreed to help his elder brother. He could care less about avenging some girl, although he was fairly certain that treating a lady in such manners deserved only death.

"I agree. Starting with this little witch here." Kol said moving towards Bonnie, licking his lips and rubbing both his palms together.

Caroline's eyes widened and before she could even move forward, Rebekah came forward and grabbed her, trapping both her arms between their bodies. "Sorry sweets, can't let you do that" Rebekah replied sweetly as Caroline struggled against her.

Within a minute, Stefan flashed in front of Bonnie but it took Klaus only a second to snap his neck along with Damon's as they both tried to intervene.

"You brought be here because I was unconscious but I won't let you treat us like we're all a piece of meat" with that said Bonnie moved her hands up and began chanting. Suddenly Klaus was on the ground on his knees, holding his head, screaming in pain. Kol flashed to Bonnie and placed a hand on her lower spine and the other on the back of her neck.

"Just one twist and I'll have snapped your pretty little neck. I hate killing pretty, little things please don't force my hand" he pleaded sarcastically and passed her a toothy smile. Bonnie just glared him and he, too, fell to the ground with his head in his hands.

"Elena, take Matt, Jeremy and Caroline and go" she said tiredly as she kept all three originals down and a crimson liquid leaked out of her nostril. It was blood. Caroline was out of flash her friends out when she saw Bonnie visibly weaken and stumble a bit. She motioned for Elena to go and take Jeremy and Matt while she stayed with Bonnie.

"Bonnie stop. You're killing yourself" Caroline said shaking her friend by her shoulders. The witch just shook her head as blood kept dripping from her nose and ears and tears stained her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Caroline. Klaus is right. We should've stopped Damon. Or at least he should've paid afterwards but we didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry Caroline" she said as more blood streamed down her nose, ears and she almost fell into her friend's arms.

Caroline didn't even spare a second glance at the others in the room and flashed Bonnie out of there. She kept running with her friend in her arms and didn't stop even for a second until she reached Elena's house. It was the only place where none of the originals were invited.

When she reached inside and laid her friend on the couch, she heard the sound of a truck pulling up. It must be Matt's she thought. She quickly placed a blanket over her friend and ran outside. It could be the originals but she could care less when her friends were in danger. She was relieved when she saw it was her friends. She quickly embraced Elena while Matt and Jeremy went inside.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I'm sorry I never thought about you…" Elena's sobs were cut off by Caroline's voice.

"Elena stop! It's okay. You did everything you could and besides I've forgiven Damon. I won't be able to forget but I can forgive him and I have. Now let's get inside" she said and the brunette nodded briefly before moving inside the house.

Caroline shut the door after they entered inside and leaning against the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least the human population of her friends was alive and well. She took a minute to herself. Everything was just too overwhelming. She went to a ball with a 1000 years old, immortal hybrid where he decided to teach her friends a lesson for her mistakes. Yes, Damon was her mistake. Or so she believed. She was to be blamed equally. She should've never went after Damon. She should never have been this insecure. Her insecurity was the thing that got her killed and turned into a vampire. It was all her mistake. She needed to get Damon and Stefan back.

She quickly gathered herself and moved to living room where everyone was gathered. Upon entering, she caught everyone's attention. Matt opened his mouth to begin his apologies but she cut him off by holding her hand up.

"Look guys please don't do this to yourself. It was a mistake and I was equally to be blamed. There's no need to apologize. Besides I've forgiven Damon and Klaus was just wrong to bring it up again. I would just appreciate if you guys wouldn't ever talk about it again" She spoke and looked at them all pleadingly. "_Please_" she added persuasively.

They all nodded and smiled to her which she returned sheepishly. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Caroline realized that they had pissed off three originals and left two of their friends behind at their hands who happened to be vampires but still not nearly powerful enough to even take on one original, let alone three.

"Guys I have to go get Stefan and Damon" Caroline spoke up finally breaking the silence. She got replies full of protests and anger but she shushed them down.

"Someone has to go and get them and after tonight… I think only I can deal with Klaus" she stated dryly.

"But Caroline it's Klaus we're talking about. He won't just let them go" Matt protested.

Caroline sighed, "I know he won't. I'll make some sort of deal with him. And don't worry I'm not gonna leave town with him. Not again. Just stay safe yourself guys and take care of Bonnie" She said and moved towards the door.

"Care you can't just go… Stefan and Damon can find their way back themselves…" Elena started off but Caroline cut her off again.

"That's it everyone. Stay inside. I'm going. I swear I'll call if there's something wrong" she announced and moved out. As soon as she stepped out of the Gilbert household, cold air hit her skin and goose bumps rose all over her skin. The flimsy material of the dress wasn't helping although she didn't feel the cold anymore but all of her senses were heightened. She quickly began walking back towards the Mikaelson Manor, practicing how to beg Klaus for her vampire buddies' lives. Although when she reached the front door, her mouth felt dry and she couldn't understand a thing she could say to convince Klaus.

"Here goes nothing!" she muttered to herself and moved inside the manor.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for another author's note. Thank you for your support and all your reviews, hope you liked it. Okay so I found a beta for my other story which I am going to publish with the next update of this chapter (I promise) I was just wondering if any of you lovely fans would prepare some fan art for my story, 'Deal with the Devil', I have gotten five covers so far and they are all amazing. The best fan art gets to be the cover of this story and gets to add a Klaroline scene of their choice in the story which I will incorporate in the future chapters. **

**Looking forward to some great stuff. Take care. Don't forget to review my lovelies! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Stepping inside the manor, Caroline was met with silence. It was quiet, way too quiet for a house which was just an hour ago hosting the one of the biggest function this town had seen. Caroline bit her lip and looked around. She couldn't see anyone but she was sure Klaus would know she was there.

So much had happened in her life, she wasn't even sure how to react anymore. On one hand, she blamed herself for everything that happened but then again how was she supposed to know that she was attracting monsters not sweet, high school boys who would love her. Sometimes she just wanted to leave Mystic Falls and never look back but she had friends who weren't damned to eternity. Matt, Bonnie, Elena and her mom. Even after her mom had handed her out to the devil, she was sure her mother would have good reason for her actions. She could excuse her mother, Tyler (because of the sire bond) but she couldn't excuse Klaus for everything he was doing. She trusted him in a moment of weakness and shared her past with him and he exploited that at very moment. He did not need to take revenge for her. She could handle herself just fine. She was not some damsel in distress.

Lost in her thoughts, Caroline didn't realize she walked until she stood right in front of the room where all the revenge marathon took place. She dreaded going into that room. She could only imagine what Klaus would've done to Stefan and Damon. Closing her eyes shut and clenching her fists at her sides, Caroline took just a minute to pray to any higher power there was to help her out of this alive. Well dead-alive but just as much as she was now.

Right on cue, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open suddenly and she whipped her head back. She almost squealed when she saw it was Elijah, not any one of the other three crazy originals. Elijah wasn't her friend or enemy but Elena always said he was a reasonable man and he could be of help.

"Oh my God. You almost gave me a heart attack" she spoke casually placing her trembling hand on where her dead heart used to be. She sighed in relief at which Elijah smiled.

"I suppose you are hiding from my brother. May I ask why?" he asked with a fond smile on his face and warmth his eyes. Nothing like what she saw before.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "You don't know do you?" she asked unsure whether he was playing her or genuinely out of the loop.

His eyebrows knit together and he shook his head, "I am not sure if I follow you Miss Forbes" he said. Caroline shook her head and sighed, 'Of course he wouldn't be told of this. He might've stopped Klaus from his crazy plans'

Caroline filled Elijah in on everything and she was actually surprised Klaus hadn't come for her yet. He would've known she was there but he didn't come and it wasn't like the atmosphere was so light that she could come by and chat with one the most deadly, oldest creatures on Earth.

To say that Elijah was shocked was the understatement of the century. He opened his mouth to say something but only gaped like a fish out of water. He couldn't understand why his brother would be so reckless after specific instructions from his mother to lay low and not to harm the locals of Mystic Falls. Miss Forbes was genuinely a special girl for his brother. But he didn't think being special to Klaus was a good thing. Those people always ended up being hurt the most.

"I believe the term you're looking for is OMG" Caroline told him casually but this time he didn't laugh. "So will you help me?" she asked hoping he _would_ help her deal with Klaus. He nodded and gestured for her to move forward into the room.

Caroline only felt a little reassurance when Elijah offered to help. There was still not guarantee that Stefan or Damon would be alive till now. Klaus could've killed them off and that is one thing she couldn't fix.

She breathed in slowly and turned the knob and entered the room. Upon entering the room, she was met with a site she couldn't forget. Damon and Stefan both tied up again but this time they weren't alone. Rebekah was standing beside Stefan with a stake in her hand pointed pinned in his chest, pointing towards his heart slowly.

Her eyes widened and she took a step forward, "NO!" she cried out and almost pulled out her own hair. Rebekah turned to her and glared her. The original sister removed the stake from Stefan's chest and threw it to the other end of the room. Caroline breathed in some air only for a minute until she saw the person she was dreading to see. Klaus.

This time, though, he said nothing and just stood there glaring her. He had sensed her coming a long time back but he wasn't sure why she hadn't made an entrance yet until he saw his elder brother standing behind her. Of course, the noble Elijah to rescue while he played the villain. He was doing this all for her. Why couldn't she just be grateful to him? Instead she had to hurt him and stand with those ridiculous people she called friends. They were just as bad as he was but she could forgive them but not her. Now he was losing his patience. She was testing him and he didn't like it one bit. He might as well, take her away, lock her up with him instead of watching her judge and refuse him at every turn.

"Niklaus, give Miss Forbes her friends back." Elijah said calmly as if he was asking for a newspaper instead of two people. Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed by his brother's interference. How dare his brother command him?

At the precise moment as Klaus was about to reply him, Kol spoke up making his presence known to everyone. "Oh come on brother. What would be the fun in that? After all we need leverage for asking some questions now." He said and stopped to smirk in Caroline's direction. "Did you know their Bennett witch just took on the three of us? Too much power for one witch" he stated confidently and moved to stand right in front of Damon, twisting a stake in his stomach until he heard Damon groan in pain.

Caroline flinched and wandered only what Klaus would do to her. "Just stop! Please I'll tell you everything you want" she pleaded gritting her teeth. She hated begging and pleading anyone and now that she had to do it in front of the people she hated the most, it was unnerving.

Kol smiled, stopped his ministrations and moved back to wipe his hands with a clean towel. He turned to Klaus who was constantly glaring the baby vampire. A thought crossed his mind and his smirk widened. As if Rebekah could sense her brother's meddling thoughts, she smiled deviously and turned to her elder brother Elijah.

"Fine. After Caroline answers all the questions she can leave with the Salvatores." She said and just as Caroline thought her punishment was going to end she began again, "Nik, after you're done here, why don't you join us in parlor?" she asked innocently and walked out of the room. Elijah nodded in Caroline's direction reassuringly and left with Kol, leaving Caroline and Klaus to stare at each other.

"What do you want to know?" Caroline asked bravely wanting to get this all over as soon as possible. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Klaus snapped Damon and Stefan's necks causing Caroline to gasp.

He smiled coldly at her and moved closer to her, "Wouldn't want any interference in our conversation now would we?" he asked like she actually had a choice to answer. She gulped thickly and looked away. Klaus took notice of her uneasiness and smirked. 'Good she wasn't allowed to be at ease after hurting him repeatedly.'

"So tell me how your friend Bonnie could harness so much power? And where did she get this much power from?" He asked her. Taking down one original was a big thing and the Bennett witch took on three of them. Sure she belonged to a powerful bloodline of witches but still she could only take down 2 originals maximum but she managed to best the lot of them.

Caroline shook her head, "I don't know. But ever since your mother's back, Bonnie's been feeling more powerful. She said something about the bloodline being strengthened. But she almost killed herself because of it so you don't have to worry about it" she added the last part bitterly. She didn't need to feel weak and oppressed. This was all Klaus' fault and not hers. It could be anyone's fault for that matter but hers. She had every right to be pissed at him.

Klaus smiled and moved closer to her until he stood only meters away from her face. "Why is it that you can forgive Damon but not me?" he asked the one question that was haunting him since the past two hours. She could forgive the person who took advantage of her in her weakest but she couldn't forgive him for the things he had done to _her friends_.

Her eyes immediately shot up and she looked at him with such intensity and hate, he could swear his heart broke. "Because you are evil and you will always stay evil. You do bad things and you hurt the people I love and care for…" she was cut off by Klaus' cold voice.

"And he hurt you" he said pointing towards Damon. Caroline shook her head, desperately trying to fight off the tears welling up in her eyes. "It's not like that anymore…" she whispered in a small voice.

"You know what Caroline? I understand that you were upset because you didn't want to be reminded of your past but what I don't understand is your hypocrisy. You can forgive him for your friends who won't forgive you if you choose to be with me" he said pacing and running a hand through his dirty blonde curls.

"You have NO right to speak of this!" she shouted at him. How dare he do this to her? He had no right to tell her what she did was right or wrong.

He looked back at her and stopped pacing. He pointed his finger at her and moved closer to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, "I DID THIS ALL FOR YOU! Why can't you understand this? I do everything for you still you can't forgive me." His voice loud at first but then settled down as low to a whisper.

For a moment Caroline could swear he saw hurt and betrayal flash through his eyes before they turned cold and detached again and he stepped back. "Klaus I can't … I can't just forget everything you've done. You killed Aunt Jenna and tried to kill Elena and you _killed _Tyler." She said. Her thoughts wandering to her boyfriend who was out in the mountains suffering hell of pain to get rid of this freaking sire bond. He was going through so much for her. What would he think if he found out about her sympathizing with Klaus? She shook away all these thoughts and focused on Klaus.

"I loathe you Klaus. Just stay away from me!" she spoke up harshly. He needed to hear that otherwise he'd never let her go. Maybe he might even kill her now but it was better than being worried of being the object of Klaus' affections.

Klaus squared his jaw and clenched his hands into fists so hard until his knuckles turned white. "As you wish sweetheart. Honestly I am rather tired of your hypocrisy. At one hand you can forgive Damon and what he did but you can't forgive me. You and me we're the same Caroline. We do anything for the people we love. The only difference is you haven't lived as long as I have. But regardless, I will stay away from you" he stated coldly and turned on his heel and began to move towards the door before throwing her one last glance.

"You can take your friends and go" he said as he walked out of the room, leaving Caroline alone with her thoughts.

**A/N: **

**Just a shout out. I posted my other story, 'kingdom wars'. Please check it out. It is a Klaroline fan fiction so don't worry but Klaus will have a lot of competition as usual. Hope you enjoyed. No Klaroline loving for this chapter. Sorry! **

**Thank you so much for your continued support. Follow, favor & review. Love you all. **


End file.
